The Gamma Monster & The Adventurous Amazon
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When Hulk winds up on Themyscira, he meets the gorgeous superheroine Wonder Woman and has many adventures with her. The first few chapters of the story will take place during 1917 as well as other times throughout history. I do not own Hulk or Wonder Woman. All ownership rights go to Marvel & DC.
1. 1917 Part 1

**Takes place in a shared Marvel and DC comic Universe.**

 **Hulk is sucked into a wormhole while leaping across the desert, and ends up on the island of Themyscira, home of Wonder Woman. His dialogue will be in bold due to his deep voice. When Banner speaks to Hulk in his mind, it'll be in italics.**

 **Rated T for violence, intense fight scenes, profanity, perilous situations, possible torture**

* * *

 **-Desert-**

Hulk is leaping through a large desert, Apache helicopters and Abrams Tanks pursuing him. A tank fires a shell at him, knocking him out of the sky mid leap. Hulk gets up, brushing sand off of his muscular body, ready to fight. All at once, the Apache helicopters fire their 50 caliber machine guns, the pilots completely forgetting that Hulk was bulletproof. Hulk roars in anger, picking up a nearby boulder and tossing it at one of his attackers, the helicopter buckling from the impact before exploding when it hits the ground. Hulk leapt upwards, latching onto another chopper and repeatedly punching it, causing it to fall. He roared in triumph.

Before the combat could escalate, a blue wormhole opened behind Hulk, sucking him towards it. As strong as Hulk was, he couldn't fight the force of gravity the wormhole possessed, leaving drag marks along the sand before being completely pulled into the void before it closed.

"General Ross! What are your orders?!" One of the surviving pilots asked.

"Grrr! Return to base. He'll surface again. When he does, we'll kill him for good. In the meantime, prepare the Hulkbuster tanks for deployment." General Ross ordered from a radio.

* * *

- **Themyscira** -

A beautiful woman with a slim yet busty figure and raven black hair that flowed past her shoulders stands on a high cliff, overlooking the beautiful ocean when she sees a familiar blue void open above the sea, noticing a bright green humanoid falling towards the water. After the figure hits the water, the woman dives into the water at terminal velocity and swims to him within thirty seconds. The figure slowly transforms into a fairly good looking man in his mid thirties. Puzzled, the woman drags the man to shore and lays him on his back. He soon regains consciousness, coughing up water and gasping for air.

"You're...a man." The woman said with a surprised tone. She had never seen a man before in her entire life.

"Yeah. I am. Wait. Why do you sound surprised? Have you never met a man before?" The man asked, puzzled by the woman's response.

"No." The woman said, nodding her head.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Sorry that this chapter is so short. Next chapter will focus on Bruce Banner talking with Diana for a while mere moments before Germans attack, forcing Bruce to turn into the Hulk in front of Diana and the other Amazons. Hulk will then help the Amazons fight off the Germans and turn back into Banner and be given a trial, as the other Amazons see him as an intruder.**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	2. 1917 Part 2

**Words surrounded by () is the Germans dialogue translated to English.**

* * *

- **Themyscira** -

"I have been on Earth for years, yet I've never seen...a man." The woman said as the man sat up. He couched up some more water before clearing his throat. "Who are you?" The woman asked.

"My name is Bruce Banner. What's your name?" He asked back at her.

"Diana, Princess of Thermiscyra." She said confidently, placing her fists on her slender waist.

"Okay." Bruce said as if he thought she was insane. "If you've never seen a man before, can you tell me who your father is?" He asked. The woman barely cracked a smile before confessing an answer.

"Zeus." The man raised an eyebrow as if he had heard the craziest thing in the world.

"What?! Did you just say that Zeus is your father? Zeus, as in the king of the Olympian gods?" He asked.

"Yes." The woman blankly said. The man rubbed his hands through his hair, finding this very hard to believe, though he is probably the last person to doubting the existence of gods, given what he is.

"So...you're basically the daughter of a god? Is that what you're saying?" He asked trying to process this insane revelation.

Before she could answer, she could hear yelling in the distance. They both looked out to the open ocean, seeing German U-boats approaching the island. Bruce carefully stood up alongside Diana, the two staring in distress at what they saw.

"Germans." Bruce stated. Diana squinted before looking at Bruce, puzzled by what he said.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Germans. They're...very bad people, to put it lightly." Bruce said. Diana shrugged before grabbing Bruce and leaping to the top of the cliff. "Well, that takes care of that. Except they're still coming!" Bruce yelled as he noticed the Germans making it ashore and disembarking from the U-boats.

"(Spread out! There were people on this beach! Find them!)" Diana, overhearing their dialect, looks to Bruce.

"What'd he say? Their language is unknown to me." She admitted.

"I don't know, but if I had to guess, something along the lines of, 'Find the people on the beach!'" Bruce said. "We have to do something. They are trespassing on your property." Bruce quickly pointed out. Diana simply smirked.

"Good thing I have an army of warriors." Diana said, still smirking. Bruce raised an eyebrow before Diana whistled. Much to Bruce's surprise, over three hundred women in steel armor popped out of nowhere, carrying bows, spears, and swords. They all leapt down and aimed their spears at Bruce.

"Whoa! Okay I-" Bruce started to say before being interrupted.

"Silence, mortal! Diana!" The woman yelled, looking at Diana, her eyes full of anger. "Why is a mortal man standing on the sands of Thermiscyra?!"

"He is not a villain! I saved him from being taken by the sea. He is harmless!" Diana said, trying to keep this already tense situation from getting even more out of hand.

"Did you lay a hand on my daughter?!" She loudly says to Bruce, wanting an answer immediately. "Speak, or you will taste the steel of the greatest warriors on this Earth!"

"No, ma'am. I did not touch her. I promise you...I do not wish any harm on your people. But the Germans that just arrived...well, they're monsters."

"Germans?! Here, on Themyscira?! Amazons, prepare for battle!" She loudly shouted. The other Amazons stopped pointing their spears at Bruce and thrust them into the air above them in a sign of upcoming glory. Before charging against the German army, she turned to Bruce and Diana. "Diana, I want you to keep this one safe and alive. He may have more information than he's let on. Do not endanger your life. That's an order." She commanded before charging at the Germans alongside her fellow Amazons.

Swords cut through their rifles, spears were rammed through their bodies, and arrows flung into the Germans' limbs. Soon, the tide turned. Some Germans pulled out an MG-42 and started mowing down as much as twenty to thirty Amazons within seconds, much to the horror of Diana and Bruce. Deciding to do something, Bruce stood up, his fists clenched and an enraged expression on his face.

"Bruce, what are you doing?! I have to keep you safe!" Diana yelled out.

"Diana, I can't help but feel it's my fault the Germans are here! I have to do something, otherwise they'll kill all the Amazons, including your mother!" Bruce argued with the beautiful goddess.

"But...you'll die!" Diana said as tears began to well up in her eyes as more Amazons fell to the stream of bullets coming from the MG-42.

"No, I won't. You said you were a goddess?" Bruce asked Diana, who immediately nodded her head up and down. "Well, let's just say I have a secret as well." Bruce said as he ran into the battle, slowly going through a startling transformation. He screamed loudly as his skin and eyes turned green, his body bulged and changed proportion, and his muscles became massive. He was now a giant, green skinned monster standing at around 9 feet. He stared down at the horrific massacre in front of him and charged a German that had a knife aimed at a wounded Amazon.

("Time to die! May no one remember your death!") The German said as the knife inched closer to the Amazon's throat.

" **MEAN GERMAN LEAVE PRETTY LADY ALONE**!" Hulk loudly roared as he grabbed and easily tugged the German off the Amazonian warrior and threw him into the sea.

"By the gods..." The wounded warrior said, amazed yet horrified by what she saw standing before her. Hulk ignored her proclamation and charged at more Germans, punching and throwing them around. The Germans taking care of the MG-42 aimed it at Hulk and fired, but the bullets literally bounced off of his green hide, as if he was wearing the densest armor ever made by man.

" **You shouldn't have done that, because you just made me angry**!" Hulk said before approaching the still firing turret before lifting it off the ground and tearing it apart with his bare hands. As Hulk looked down at the Germans, a multitude of them latched onto his waist and legs in an attempt to knock him down. Some even managed to leap onto his back.

"Amazons, assist that...creature!" Diana's mother commanded as a few archers fired their arrows at the men latched onto the Hulk's back. The arrows embedded into the bodies of the men on Hulk's back, forcing them to fall from their foe's rear flank. Hulk quickly dealt with the men on his waist and legs, merely gripping and tugging them off before tossing them aside. Before they could get back up, they were quickly dispatched by the Amazons. Soon, none were left. As Hulk panted heavily, Diana slowly approached the creature, inspecting its features, including its exaggerated musculature and its primal but somewhat attractive face. Her 'inspection' was interrupted by the Amazons pointing their spears and loaded bows at him.

" **Seriously**?" Hulk said, dropping his arms to his side. Diana got between Hulk and the spears of her fellow Amazons.

"Diana, get out of the way!" One of the Amazons demanded, her grip on her spear tightening.

"No! He saved your lives! He may appear as a monster, but he's nothing like the Germans! Please! We can give him a trial. Even if you exile me, I'll still defend him!" Diana said defiantly. Hulk's eyes widened, surprised that not only was she defending him, but that she wasn't scared of him either.

"Lower your weapons." Diana's mother ordered. "If this beast saved us, we shall see if he is friend or foe to the Amazons of Themyscira. First order of business, where is the man from before?" She asked, confused on where Bruce went, unaware that Hulk and Bruce are one and the same.

"Mother, that man is this creature. He transformed himself into it so he could help us." Diana said, the other Amazons looking at her like she was insane. Much to their amazement, Hulk suddenly started to shrink in size and muscle mass, slowly turning back into Bruce Banner. Two Amazons quickly grabbed his arms and dragged him away, despite Diana's demand for them to release him.

* * *

- **Themyscira Throne Room** -

Bruce was now restrained, two chains wrapped around his wrists and anchored to the ground. A collar with spikes aligned with his neck, which prevented him from transforming into the Hulk, though he was trying to avoid a fight.

"My daughter says your name is Bruce Banner. Is that your name, mortal?" Diana's mother asks while sitting on a throne with Diana standing beside her.

"Yes, ma'am. That is my name." Bruce kindly replied, trying to make a good impression on the Amazons.

"Are your reasons for helping us of noble intent?" She asked, unsure if he can be trusted.

"Yes, ma'am. I helped your people because I wanted to." Bruce said honestly.

"Do you find my daughter attractive?" She asked rather intrusively.

"Excuse me?" Bruce asked, surprised by the question.

"My daughter. Do you think she is beautiful? Answer honestly, or I'll be forced to torture it out of you." She said threateningly. Bruce immediately looked at Diana, who looked back at him with great concern.

"Yes!" Bruce yelps out his answer in a panicky tone of voice. Bruce clears his throat before speaking in a more dignified way. "Yes. I do think your daughter is a very beautiful woman, but I would never try to take advantage of her." Bruce says. Diana smiles at Bruce's confession of finding her attractive. Diana was well aware of her beauty, but she never heard a man publicly admit that he found her attractive.

"I've heard all I need to know. You will be put in one of many chambers for 12 hours. After that time passes, you will board a small vessel and return from where you came." She coldly said. Diana was emotionally hurt by this demand.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will include Diana interacting with both Bruce and Hulk before pleading with her mother to let him stay. She'll most likely deny her request and leave with Bruce.**


	3. 1917 Part 3

- **Themyscira** -

 **Guest Chambers**

Bruce is escorted by two Amazons into a cave like room with a large bed, a table and a hollowed out pool. They remove the cuffs from his wrists and ankles. They even removed the spiked collar before stepping away from him, clearly intimidated by his other self.

"You don't need to be scared of me." Bruce assured the two women, trying to calm their nerves.

"It's not you we're scared of, mortal. It's that...'Hulk' as you call it."

"Well, I'm sorry that you're scared of him." Bruce said in an apologetic way. He hated that the Hulk was making these beautiful yet dangerous women feel so uneasy. "Where's Diana?" He asked.

"She will arrive shortly with fresh clothes and food. Why do you wish to see her so much, mortal?" One of the women asked, wondering why it's Diana that Bruce wants to be near out of all the Amazons.

"I don't know why, but...she reminds me of someone I used to know. Plus, she calms the Hulk down, even when I don't let him out." Bruce says, almost like he's in a trance.

"She is very beautiful, mortal." The other Amazon said, clearly envying Diana's beauty. "We hope your quarters will be comfortable enough for your time here." She said in an almost sincere tone before they both walked out of the room, leaving Bruce alone to his machinations.

- **Throne Room** -

Diana is standing in front of her mother, arguing with her about sending Bruce into the world with limited resources, though her mother could tell Diana had feelings for the strange 'guest'.

"Mother, he is not the enemy!" Diana argued, desperately wanting Bruce to stay.

"He is a man, Diana! By Zeus' decree, all mortal men are enemies to the Amazons, regardless of their intentions!" She argued.

"You're wrong! He turned into that creature to protect us! He did not raise a hand to any of us, even when we raised our weapons to his throat! Doesn't that prove that he is not like other men?"

"Diana. I know you have feelings for this...whatever he is."

"What?" Diana asked, puzzled by her mother's claim.

"I've seen the way you look at him, the words you use to dissuade our accusations towards him. It's clear...you're in love. In love with a man." She said almost like she was ashamed.

"Mother..." Diana started to speak, but couldn't find the right words to say, so she kept quiet.

"When he leaves, that's the end of this. He will leave our home, and you will forget about him."

"But I don't want to forget him. I'm also sure he doesn't want to forget me." Diana said before storming off.

- **Guest Chambers** -

Diana soon arrives with Bruce's clothes as well as a tray of food, including grapes, apples, bread, and oranges.

"Hello, Diana."

"Hello, Bruce. I brought you some food." Diana said as she puts the tray on the table.

"Diana, wait. I want to talk."

"About what?"

"Anything. I want to get to know you better. I think the Hulk wants to know you too." Bruce says in a joking tone as he sits on the edge of the bed.

"He does?" Diana said, amazed that the Hulk would want to know anything about her, as she saw him only being interested in fighting. Diana joined him, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Diana, I can't thank you enough for being by my side during my trial. It means a lot that you don't want me dead or whatnot." Bruce said, looking at Diana's face.

"Bruce...they're going to send you away. I don't want you to leave. Stay here. I'll protect you from any kind of torture my mother tries to put you through." Diana pleaded. It's obvious that she cared about Bruce and would be willing to do anything to keep him safe.

"Diana...I can't stay here. I mean, I'd love to. This island, this room, everything...is amazing. You're amazing. I mean, you're brave, kind, and really beautiful." Bruce said. Diana blushed when he called her beautiful.

' _So he does love me_.' Diana thought to herself. She excused the thought for the moment and continued to converse with Bruce. "Bruce, when you turn into that creature, how does it happen?"

"Whenever I get angry or excited, it allows Hulk to emerge. While I have control, it's very limited."

"Bruce... I cannot even imagine what that must be like, to live with an unstoppable creature like that inside you, just waiting to break free." Diana said, feeling sympathetic towards Bruce's situation.

"Thank you Diana." Bruce says, smiling at the buxom goddess.

"Bruce...I want to speak with him." Diana says cryptically, though Bruce knew who she was referring to.

"You mean the Hulk?" He asked as Diana nodded her head up and down. "Diana, I don't know if that's a good idea." Bruce said, fearing that if he does turn into the Hulk, he'll hurt or worse, kill Diana.

"Bruce, he didn't attack me. He never showed any interest in doing so. He doesn't want to hurt me. Maybe if I talk to him, I can get to know him. That way, I can convince my mother to let you stay." She pleaded with Bruce. After what felt like a minute of hesitation, Bruce sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Meet...my other self by that big tree outside in an hour. I hope you know what you're doing, Diana, because I don't know what the Hulk will do when he sees you." Bruce says as he walks out of the room, leaving Diana to ponder her next move.

- **Throne Room** -

Diana's mother is speaking with another Amazonian about getting rid of Bruce Banner. She sits in her chair for what feels like an eternity, tapping her foot repeatedly. The Amazonian clears her throat, getting the queen's attention at long last.

"Ma'am, what shall be done about the outsider?" She asked, clearly concerned on how to get rid of Bruce without Hulk emerging.

"My daughter seems to be smitten with this intruder. We will simply wait for his appropriate deadline to depart as we originally planned." She said.

"What if he doesn't depart on schedule?" The warrior asks.

"We kill him, even if Diana disowns me as her mother. If he refuses to leave, destroy this 'man'. As Queen of the Amazons, I order you to prepare your finest warriors for your greatest battle that you'll ever have!" She loudly proclaims. The Amazonian bows to her queen before departing from the throne room.

- **Later** -

Bruce, now in Hulk form, is sitting peacefully under a large tree. He looks down at the beautiful ocean until he sees Diana approaching from the corner of his eye. He scoots over, giving Diana room to sit next to him. They awkwardly clear each other's throats before Hulk starts the conversation.

" **So...you wanted to see me, to talk to me. Why**?" Hulk asked.

"I...want you to stay and live here...with me. I can't explain it, but I don't want you to leave." Diana admitted.

" **Problem with that. I don't exactly fit in. An island populated by women doesn't look the same with a green monster running around**." Hulk said, receiving a light giggle from Diana.

"You're not a monster, Hulk. You saved my people from those Germans. I don't care what my mother or the rest of my people say. What you did for us, those weren't the actions of a monster. They were the actions of a hero." Diana proudly said, resting her hand on Hulk's own hand, receiving a light, but audible moan from Hulk. He liked the way her hand felt. It was soft and warm, like a tiny heating pad was being dragged along his own skin. "Hulk, stay here. You'll live in peace, and you'll never have to fight again." Diana offered the jade-skinned giant, who grunted indecisively like an oversized ape.

" **Hmm**..." Hulk continued moaning and grunting, still trying to decide whether to stay or do what Diana's mother told him to do. " **Diana**?" Diana swiftly turned to look at Hulk again.

"Yes?"

" **Do you really want me to stay here**?" Hulk asked as he looks down at her.

"Yes. Of course I want you to stay. You're...amazing. You're strong, brave, and kind." Diana said, mirroring Bruce's own words that he used to describe her earlier.

" **Then I'll stay**." Hulk said. Diana happily wrapped her arms around Hulk's neck, holding him in a warm hug.

"Thank you, Hulk." Diana says as she release Hulk from her hug. "I'm glad that you've decided to stay, my friend." She says, smiling an adorable smile.

- **Throne Room** -

Hulk and Diana walk into the throne room and stop a few paces from the throne that the Queen is sitting on.

"The deadline has ended, creature. Tell me what choice you've made." She commanded.

" **I'm afraid I'll be staying**." Hulk said, crossing his arms and smirking in victory.

"What?!" The Queen shouted in anger and disbelief.

" **Ah. There's the response I was waiting for**." Hulk said, getting a stifled laugh from Diana.

"I let you sleep in a comfortable bed, treat you with kindness and generosity, and this is how you repay me, monster?! By insulting me in front of my daughter?!" The Queen angrily screamed out.

" **No**. **Of course not. I'm insulting you in front of your people as well as your daughter**." Hulk said.

"That is it! Amazons! Kill him!" The Queen demanded.

"What?!" Diana yelped. The other Amazons drew their spears and aimed them at Hulk, who rolled his eyes before he started fighting them. One Amazon leapt into the air, her spear aimed at the Hulk's head, but was intercepted by Diana, who drew her sword and shield and stood beside Hulk.

" **Diana**! **What are you doing**?" Hulk asked.

"Saving your life! I'm not letting you get killed!" Diana said as she deflected an attack from an Amazon with her shield and retaliating by kicking her in the face. Hulk punched a couple of Amazons across the room with a devastating right hook before grabbing another Amazon and swinging her around, hitting four more Amazons across the room and slamming her onto the ground hard. Diana swung her sword, breaking an Amazon's spear in half and bashed her in the face with a backhanded swing from her shield. While he watched Diana in action, an Amazon managed to drive her spear into Hulk's gut and cut him behind his left knee with her sword.

" **Aaaagghh**!" Hulk hollered out in pain as he kneeled down in pain as a result.

"Hulk!" Diana screamed as she knelt down beside him. Hulk pulled the spear out of his stomach as his wounds healed within seconds, much to Diana's amazement.

" **I heal quickly. It's gonna take more that a spear to kill me**!" Hulk said as he stood up.

"You continue to surprise me, Hulk." Diana said in an almost flirtatious manner.

" **These ladies ain't that tough**!" Hulk pridefully boasted, the Amazons barely being much of a challenge for him and Diana to defeat.

"Enough!" The Queen commanded. "Diana. The monster is leaving. Now."

"But Mother..." Diana began to say, only to be interrupted by her mother.

"It is decided, Diana! Unless you want to join the monster in exile, I suggest you keep quiet!" The Queen commanded as the battered Amazons picked themselves up and motioned for Hulk to go to the beach, where his boat waited for him.

" **Diana**... **I'm sorry**." Hulk apologized, sad that he wouldn't be staying like he and Diana planned.

"It's not your fault, Hulk. You know, I think you fought pretty amazingly."

" **Ha**. **Thanks**. **You fought pretty well yourself**." Hulk said, complimenting the beautiful goddess. As he walks away, Diana whispers to herself. "I'll miss you." Diana says, tears lightly building up in her eyes. She furiously turned around and stared down her mother.

"What in the name of Tartarus is wrong with you, Mother?!" Diana yelled, demanding an answer for her mother's behavior.

"Diana, I cannot bear to break the tradition of not allowing men onto Themyscira simply because you're developing emotional connections with one!

"Mother, do you think I want to go against you?! Yes, I care about Bruce. Maybe I care for the Hulk more, I don't know. But what I do know is that you're letting ancient history get in the way. In my opinion, it's because of you that half your royal guard rests in the medical wing. You tried to break us apart, and we retaliated!" Diana said, more tears welling up in her eyes.

"Diana-" She began to say, only for Diana to interrupt.

"No! Mother, I have nothing more to say to you." Diana said before storming off again.

- **Beach** -

Hulk walks onto the boat he was given by the Amazons. It has a bed, a desk, books, and three weeks worth of food and drink.

"There's enough food on this vessels to last a couple of weeks, Hulk." One of the warriors said.

" **Whatever. Sorry about the beating**." Hulk said, probably trying to get on the Amazons' good side again.

"No. Our apologies. Diana was willing to give you a chance, and yet we chose to follow orders and attack you. Forgive us." The Amazon said as she and her warriors bowed to him in a sign of respect.

" **I forgive you...I guess**." Hulk said. " **Well, goodbye. Hope the next time I see you girls, it's on friendly terms**."

"We would like that, Hulk. Happy travels!" The Amazon said as Hulk's boat drifted off into the open ocean.

- **Throne Room** -

The Queen is sitting on her throne, finally happy that Hulk is gone, but it seemingly cost her relationship with her daughter. She got up and walked towards Diana's room and knocked on the shut door.

"Diana? Diana, we need to talk. Diana?" The Queen pushed the door open, revealing an empty bedroom, with the wind blowing wildly into the bed chamber. "Guards!" Within seconds, three other Amazons approached behind her and saw the state of the room.

"My Queen?"

"My daughter is missing." She turned around and looked at the women. "Find her! Find her! Find her now!" She questioned as the Amazons began to comb the island to find her, but no such luck. "Where is my daughter?!"

- **Author's Note** -

 **Whoo! That took me a while. It's obvious that Diana left to be with Hulk. Next chapter will center on Bruce finding out about her abandoning her family to be with him, and then the two saving a town that's been overrun by German forces.**

 **Hope you're enjoying the story, since I'm not the best author. LOL!**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	4. 1917 Part 4

- **Ocean** -

* * *

Hulk transforms back into Bruce Banner, shrinking down to normal and upon getting his bearings, heads down to the cargo hold to pour a cup of wine. He sat down at the desk and looked at a map of the ocean.

"Aahh, this would be so much easier if I had a 3-D map of the ocean." Bruce groaned. Suddenly, he heard a clatter further in the cargo hold. He lifted a lantern that hung on a nail embedded in the wall and searched the area, eventually finding Diana, who was wearing a fuzzy black coat over her usual Amazonian attire.

"Bruce."

"Ahhh! Diana?! What...the hell are you doing here?!"

"I couldn't let my mother keep us apart. I care about you, and both you and the Hulk care about me too." Diana said. Diana clearly planned to get caught by Bruce.

"You ran away from home! You realize that your mother will murder me when she finds out?" Bruce said almost hyperactively, like a child who had more sugar than necessary. He was actually scared for his life, even though the Hulk would prevent death from ever claiming him.

"She probably already knows." Diana said, cringing.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Why are you taking this so badly?" Diana asks.

"Your mother already hates me, Diana! Leaving your home will only increase her hatred of me!" Bruce yelled. Diana responded by raising her eyebrow, cocking her head to the side, and smiling.

"And?" Diana asked, clearly finding enjoyment in Bruce freaking out over seemingly nothing.

"You're teasing me, aren't you?"

"Indeed I am."

"It's pointless to argue with you, isn't it?" He asked.

"Definitely."

"Fine." Bruce said in defeat. "Anyway, are you hungry?"

"No, Bruce. I'm fine." Diana said as she rested her knuckles on her waist.

"Well, aside from the possibility of your mother flaying me alive, I'm really glad you're here, Diana." Bruce said. Diana smiled, glad to hear that Bruce actually missed her.

"Thank you. I'm sure the Hulk is equally happy that I'm here as well."

- **Later** -

As Diana and Bruce slept, Bruce jolted awake, noticing a town, but it was showing signs of battle. Smoke billowing from destroyed buildings, dead bodies and shattered glass littered along the streets, and several bullet casings that fit into guns used by German troops. Bruce and Diana ported their boat and wandered through an alley that was unaffected by whatever occurred when two German troopers saw them from a watchtower.

("Base, this is Tower-1. A man and a woman just walked into an alley. We are pursuing. Over and out.") One of the Germans said before they both exited the tower and followed Bruce and Diana. Halfway through the alley, they blocked the exit way of the alley, one carrying a bolt action rifle while the other carried a pump action shotgun.

"Crap!" Bruce exclaimed as he stopped in place. "We're in trouble."

("Whoever you are, get on the ground! Now!") The Germans yelled at the duo before cocking their weapons and aiming them at the two. Diana got into a defensive pose while Bruce's eyes started to turn green. Before the duo could fight, gunshots were heard as the two Germans let out a yelp of pain before falling to the ground, dead.

"What the...?"

"What happened?" Diana asked, confused why the Germans suddenly dropped dead.

"What happened was that we saved your lives." A voice shouted out. The duo spun around and saw a pair of soldiers carrying sniper rifles walking into the alley. "Germans. These disease carrying trash target anyone they find wandering around. You're lucky we spotted them, otherwise you'd be dead...or worse. I'm Alec, and this is my brother Duke."

"Bruce Banner. This is my...friend, Diana." Bruce said, somewhat unsure of the status of his relationship with Diana. She hid a smirk, amused by Bruce's nervous mannerisms.

"Nice to meet you. Hey, you should come back to our camp. We could use the help. Plus, you two look like you could use some sleep." Alex offered. After 30 seconds, Diana and Bruce agreed.

* * *

- **Camp** -

Diana and Bruce walked through an abandoned factory that was emptied out and mostly filled with drums full of bullets, grenades and other armaments of war as well as beds for people.

"What is this place?" Diana asked as she, Bruce, Duke and Alec walked through the building.

"This place, ma'am, is an abandoned munitions factory. When the Germans started their attack, most of the civilians took shelter in here and barricaded all but one way out, hoping to wait out the Germans. But...they were clever. They dropped bombs down on this place. Most of the people died as soon as the bombs went off while others hid in rooms with large, sliding doors. They locked themselves in until the Germans concentrated their attention on the center of town. They called for help, and three hours later, the Allied forces showed up, including me and my brother. We took the fight to them, but even against 600 men, the Germans mowed us down like grass. Now is just over 700 people, plus the two of us. Nowadays, we just...sit here like rocks, waiting for a miracle." Alec said, recounting the horrible events that transpired before Bruce and Diana arrived.

"Alec...that truly is a horrible thing. War is meaningless, and it is pointless for the Germans to take so many innocent lives. I am truly sorry for what you have experienced." Diana said as she rested her soft, nimble hand on Alec's shoulder.

"Thank you, Diana. That means a lot to me." Alec says as he looks at Diana, mesmerized by her beauty.

"We can help you take down the Germans." Diana said as Alec looked at the beautiful goddess in disbelief.

"Um, Diana, no offense, but I don't think a beautiful woman and a man with glasses can take down over 900 German troops."

"You'd be surprised by what we're capable of accomplishing, Alec." Bruce said.

"Oh, really? Show us, then. Show us what you can do."

Diana and Bruce smirked before revealing their respective abilities, with Diana shedding her furry coat to reveal her superhero outfit, which consisted of her silver bracelets, her armor, her bikini and her boots. She then looked at Bruce, who nodded before turning into Hulk. Needless to say, they were more impressed by Hulk than Diana.

"Wow..." Duke said as he stared at the duo, amazed by what they can do.

"Now we can fight back. With you two on our side, we can take out the Germans and liberate this town!

"What do you say, Hulk? Ready to smash some more Germans?" Diana asked Hulk, who looked down at her and smiled.

" **Oh, yeah**."

"Great! Now let's arm ourselves and take those filthy murderers down once and for all!" Alec commanded as the Allied soldiers armed themselves with shotguns, sniper rifles, SMG's, and some MG-42's that they managed to steal from the Germans.

Soon, they were underway. Diana led the troops alongside Alec and Duke, while Hulk walked behind them, among the troops.

"You know, Diana...you're a very beautiful woman." Alec casually said.

"I appreciate the compliment, but the flirting can wait after we fight the army of murderers." Diana said, clearly not caring for Alec's opinion of her.

"I know that. Diana... I'm just trying to calm you down. War is a very messy thing, and it can make people uneasy."

"I've been to war countless times, Alec. This isn't the first time I've fought against Germans either." Diana said.

Suddenly, multiple explosions went off. The Germans saw them, and immediately fired mortars and MG-42's, killing many troops, both civilian and Allied soldiers alike. Hulk leapt into action, swatting many German troops aside with his punches, knocking them through walls and destroyed vehicles. Diana cut down more Germans with her sword, blood splattering along the sharp blade.

" **Diana**!" Hulk yelled out, as a German APC fired a tank shell at her. While she managed to block it with her shield, the impact sent her flying into a building, crashing through the wall. Enraged, Hulk rammed into the assault vehicle like a crazed bull, lifted it over his head, and flung it at a watchtower, one in which a German MG-42 was positioned.

The Allied forces cheered as a minimal number of Germans retreated. Diana recovered from her encounter with the APC, noticing two Germans retreating into an alley. She followed them and the Germans were trapped, as a tall wall blocked their exit. They turned around in fear as Diana approached, a smile gleaming her flawless face as her blood soaked sword hung down at her side.

"May Hades have mercy on your tainted souls." Diana said. Before she could kill them, a large man snuck up on her and covered her mouth with a cloth soaked with a tranquilizing agent. She went limp as the other two lifted her into a truck and stealthily drove away without Hulk or the Allied troops noticing.

("We have one of those...whatever they are.") One of the Germans said.

("What do we do next?") Another asked.

("We torture her until she tells us about that monster. Even if she dies during it, she will talk.") The first German said, laughing evilly as they drive toward a fortified castle.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Sorry for the lack of Hulk in this chapter. Next chapter will focus on him more.**

 **Oh, no! Diana has been captured! What will the Germans do to her to get information on Hulk? Well, let me know what tortures you want the Germans to do to her and I'll see what I can do. The tortures can range from electrocution, beatings, strangulation, ice baths, cutting, acid, and tickle torture just to name a few.**

 **I feel tickle torture would be the most appropriate torture, given how much skin is exposed by her costume. Plus, I think I read somewhere about German soldiers torturing a prisoner by tickling his feet.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for more action, drama and possibly romance!**

 **Also, if you want, let me know if you want Diana to end up with Bruce or Hulk.**


	5. 1917 Part 5

- **Torture Castle** -

Diana slowly regained conciousness. With her durability and most of her strength gone, Diana realized that she was hanging from the ceiling by her wrists, which are wrapped in chains. She starts to feebly struggle in her binds, with unstable shivering running up her spine. This didn't help her, with her costume, this made her arms, legs, and everything not covered by her costume a target, but she could still hear booted feet clash against the hard, concrete floor, getting louder and louder. As the door eventually opened, Diana struggles to get a good look at her arriving 'visitors', their voices were all she needed to know about her kidnappers.

A German general walks in with two henchmen, one tall and thin, while the other was stocky and thick. The general looks at Diana and smirks.

"You know...I've always wondered, since you live for a long time, are you technically an old-hag with a youthful body?"

"Perhaps I can prove it, just unlock these bonds so I can show you."

"Oh ho, very funny. No. See, I know your game, Amazonian."

"Yeah, well...let's cut the chit-chat. Why did you take me here, and why aren't my powers working?!"

"Now now, one at a time, let's start with that first question, you're here because I need to know about that circus freak you travel with: The Hulk." Diana furiously tugged on her chains at the mere mention of someone calling Hulk a freak.

"Like I said, I have ways with dealing with these problems in our world, and I will have a way with dealing with you. While I have found weaknesses to accompany the two most currently active vigilantes out there that are, right now, ruining our society, I haven't found one for you, Amazonian."

Diana slowly exhaled, irritated by the pain inflicted on her by her bonds.

"I've learned a long time ago, gods aren't perfect little angels, their power is feared and should be feared, as they are not to be trusted, and should not rule over us. Which brings us to question number two. You wear that outfit to set an example. Do you feel triumphant in that costume? Do you feel all powerful and "good" when you put that on and fight? Well, if you are to learn some humility, it would be in the same costume that causes you to be so full of yourself. I wanted you in that costume so you'd know that in your little pretentiousness, that even in your true form, you're not above us despite all that power, especially not with those "masks" you put on to conceal who you are. Also, consider this an interrogation as well, since you most likely have information on the Hulk that we should probably know."

Diana starts to get a concerned look in her eyes. "You really think I know anything? You think we're all like that? You must be living in your own fantasy world. I have no interaction or association with the Hulk, so calm down before you burst that hair of yours on fire." Diana said. She had to lie about the Hulk if she wanted to escape.

"Even if you aren't protecting him, it wouldn't matter, you'll still have the worst time of your life, regardless." The general said, a devilish smirk slowly appearing on his face. "Oh! Silly me, I forgot your final question, I have been tracking your background as far as I can. We came across an artifact I believe is connected to your heritage, an ancient, most likely enchanted, a sword. From the looks of things, I'd say I was right. Your kind is vulnerable to it. So, I isolated it into a few tranquilizing agents, hire a professional to get you, and voila! Here you are."

Diana was shocked that this human went that far into her history, a history that she'd probably forgotten by now. She asked who was that "innocent life" the general told her before she was knocked out with a swift punch across the face. Turns out, it was actually a fabricated lie to catch Diana off her guard, the General had a good before she could conjure up a witty retort, she was delivered a quick squeeze on the nose. Causing her to suck in her breath and gasp by surprise. Having the reaction the man wanted, he was pretty satisfied.

"Hehe, excellent. You're awake. But now with all that pesky info out of the way... The general says as a leather headband is placed around her head. "Let's see how long you'll last before you talk." He grins before flipping a switch. A devastating amount of electricity travels through the headband and into Diana's brain. It was excruciating, not helped by the metal chains amplifying the pain as she swayed from side to side.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP! ARGHHHHHHH! GAAAAA! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP, STOP, STOP!"

Diana shrieked in agony as the general grinned, taking sick pleasure in watching Diana scream and struggle. The general mercifully turned off the machine. Diana's head slunk downward, exhausted from the plethora of pain that her brain suffered through.

"That was merely a taste of what will happen if you don't tell us about the Hulk." The general threatened.

"Do your worst! I am Diana of Themyscira! No man or beast can break me! I can handle anything you got!" Diana confidently said.

"We shall see. More electricity! Than beatings will follow!" The general walked out as the goons turned the machine back on, the voltage twice as high!

"AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! PLEASE STOP! PLEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEE! AHHHHHHHH! ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

* * *

- **Town Square** -

Hulk is impatiently stacking German bodies into a truck. He notices that Diana is absent and calls out her name. No answer. Enraged, he punches a building with his right fist. The punch had so much rage driving it that it collapses in front of him. He sits under a lifeless tree, tears lightly dripping from his eyes. He can't help but feel somewhat responsible for Diana's disappearance. A female soldier sees this and walks over to him.

"You okay, big guy?"

" **Diana is missing. I can't find her**!"

"Some Germans must've taken her while we were celebrating." The woman said.

" **That's impossible. I've seen her fight. She's untouchable**."

"Even the toughest soldiers can get hurt, Hulk. I can see how much she means to you. We'll find her. The Germans don't have many places left for them to hide in."

" **They better start running, because when I find them...I'll rip them apart**!"

"You really care about Diana, don't you?" She asked.

" **More than anything in the world. I'd give my life for her**." Hulk said.

* * *

- **Torture Castle** -

Diana continues to scream as the electricity travels into her brain, the henchmen cruelly smiling at her agony.

"AHHHHHHHH! I BEG OF YOU! I CANNOT STAND THIS TORTURE! PLEASE STOP!" Diana shrieked. Much to her surprise, they turned off the machine and removed the headband from her head.

"You endured your first torture. But don't worry. You still have three more to go through."

"You'd be smart to kill me now, because when I'm done, my friend will tear you to shreds!" Diana threatened, unaware that she gave away that she knew the Hulk.

"So you do know about the Hulk. Oh...this will be fun." The general said as Diana was repeatedly punched in the face by the stocky henchman until she passed out.

* * *

- **Town** -

Hulk and the remaining Allied forces discovered one of the few German hiding places: an old church. Before they could pass the bridge, one of the troops fell down dead, a bullet hole in his head.

"Sniper! Take cover!" Alec yelled as the troops yelled in panic as they hid behind cars and tall walls to avoid being hit. A German sniper took his bearings in the tower of the church.

" **We don't have time for this**!" Hulk frustratingly said before throwing a discarded motorcycle at the tower, but it only knocked off a few stones, leaving the sniper unharmed. Irritated, Hulk lunged at the tower, roaring at the sniper. Without much time, the sniper fired a blind shot at Hulk, but it was in vain, as Hulk collided with the tower, which collapsed from the sudden impact.

The Allied troops kicked open the door, revealing as much as 20 Germans, all armed with SMG's. The Allied troops quickly mowed them down, not giving them a chance to retaliate. As the troops searched the church, Hulk kneeled down.

"No sign of Diana, sir. She must've been taken to a more secure location." A soldier told Alec.

"Hulk! Hulk, are you okay?" Alec asked as Hulk started retching violently. He held his hand in front of his mouth and out came a bullet. The bullet that the sniper was able to fire before being obliterated. "No offense, but that's really gross." Alec said, grimacing at the bullet that Hulk coughed up.

" **None taken. Where else would those cowards take Diana**?"

"There's two other locations. One is a munitions factory. Much like ours, except fully operational."

" **It won't be operational for long when I smash it into a pile of concrete and German bodies**."

"Hulk, Diana could be in there. You tear that building down without clearing it, you would end up killing her. We need to be smart about this." Alec advised the gamma goliath, who sighed before exhaling loudly.

" **Fine. Lead the way**." Hulk said.

* * *

- **Torture Castle** -

Diana woke up, now sitting in a chair. She tried to move, but she realized that her wrists and ankles were tied to the chair, preventing her from moving or fighting back.

"Ah, you're awake again. Now, about the Hulk." The general said, leaning his face inches from Diana's own face.

"Like I said, I'll never talk. Hulk is my friend, and I'll gladly suffer any torture that you deliver onto my body if it means keeping valuable information out of your slimy hands." Diana said, confident that she'll endure.

"Suit yourself. Boris, beat her until she passes out or until she agrees to cooperate.

"You got it." The large thug said as repeatedly punched Diana with a left hook, than a right hook and back to a left hook. Diana spat blood out when he gave her a few seconds of rest.

"That all you got? I'm disappointed. I've seen pigs with more impact than you. Ha ha ha ha!" Diana taunted before the thug hits her with a brutal uppercut, making her swing her head back.

"Ready to talk?" Boris asked as he massaged his knuckles.

"I can do this all day." Diana said. Before Boris could resume, the general stopped him and injected a tranquilizer into Diana's neck. "Not again..." Diana quickly passed out.

"Now what, boss?" Boris asked.

"Take her out of the chair and hang her by her ankles. Let's try spanking next."

* * *

- **Town** -

Hulk leapt into the air and crashed into the munitions factory that Alec mentioned. Many Germans fired at him, but he ignored the gunfire, punching and throwing them around the building. All he wanted was Diana, and he will find her. After clearing the building, the Allies decided to rest. As much as Hulk wanted to go on, he was too tired, and turned back into Bruce.

"Glad to see you resurface for once, Bruce. Here, have some water." Duke said, offering his canteen of water. Bruce accepted, drinking a fair amount of the cool liquid. "How about an hour's rest and then we continue the search?"

"No. Diana needs me." Bruce said, hellbent on saving Diana.

"From what we'd seen, Diana can handle herself. You need to rest."

"Fine. I'll rest." Bruce didn't want to wait, but he was too tired to transform. Once properly rested, he'd be more than able to rescue Diana.

* * *

- **Torture Castle** -

Diana stirred awake, now dangling upside down, her flowing hair hanging over her face. Her arms were bound behind her back, rendering her defenseless. Boris walked up behind her and brandished a large wooden paddle before whacking it against Diana's butt.

"AHHHH!" Diana yelped in pain as Boris resumed whacking her defenseless rump. "AHHHH! AHHHH! STOP IT! OW, STOP HITTING MY BUTT! OW! OW! OW! QUIT IT! OWWWWWWW! AHHHHH! KNOCK IT OFF!" Diana demanded as her shapely butt was repeatedly whacked, her tormentors laughing as she could barely struggle. "Please! Please! PLEASE STOP!"

"You ready to talk?" Boris asked.

"Never!"

"Boris, continue!" The general ordered.

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! OWWWWWWW! OH GOD, THIS IS PAINFUL!" Diana was suffering badly. How much more of this could she take?

* * *

- **Later** -

Diana woke yet again, strapped to an 'X' shaped restraint. She pulled her restraints, but was still too weak. The general approached Diana, holding a small feather.

"You're making this too agonizing for your own good. Out of all our victims, you've endured the most pain. You should receive a medal for your indomitable will. However, there's one more torture left. Sorry, but...everyone breaks when we use this method." He said before waving the feather against Diana's right armpit, immediately receiving agony filled laughter from the busty Amazonian.

"Hahahahahahahahaha-hahahahahahahahaha! Oh, no! Stop it!" Diana demanded as the feather continued to dance into her smooth armpit.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle. I give you 30 minutes before you break! Koochie, koochie koo!"

"Stop that! It-it tickles! Pull it out! Oh, it tickles so bad! AWHAHAHAHAHAHA! SOMEBODY MAKE HIM STOP! STOP, STOP, STOP! SERIOUSLY!"

Soon enough, the general and two other henchmen started to enjoy her desperate struggle to keep her composure, as they approach her and stand in different positions around her squirming body. One guy treads his hands wildly up and down her arms, occasionally tunneling into her smooth, hollow armpits, two of the men stand on opposite sides of her to get her stomach, while the last guy teams up with the general to get her trembling thighs.

"WAAAAAAAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TOO MANY HANDS! OH, THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR ME! STOP IT! HULK! HELP ME, PLEASE! ARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Diana screams in agony as the tickling borders on torturous and unbearable.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Hope you are enjoying Diana's torture! Next chapter will continue her torture with more tickling until Hulk saves her from the Germans and their next adventure will take place in 2016.**

 **Let me know if you want Diana to suffer more, or if you think she's had enough!**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	6. 1917 Finale

- **Town** -

With the munitions factory destroyed and empty, the only place left that the Germans have to hide is the large castle.

" **That's it up there. Diana's got to be up there. I'm sure of it**." Hulk stated, fully confident that she's there.

"You heard the big guy! Troops, march onward into that castle!" Alec commanded as Hulk and the troops ran towards the castle...

* * *

- **Torture Castle** -

Diana is still being tickled, now strapped to a table as a woman straddles her and tickles her exposed armpits and thighs, giggling as Diana laughs, begs and thrashes around.

"Yes. Struggle. That makes me want to tickle you more!"

"BWAAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP, STOP, STOP! SERIOUSLY! OH...MY...GOD! CURSE MY COSTUME FOR EXPOSING ME SO MUCH! OKAY. OKAY, OKAY OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Diana hysterically said as the woman went to town on the helpless heroine's armpits and inner thighs.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle. Koochie, koochie koo!" The woman taunted as her fingers danced along the smooth hollows of Diana's armpits.

"SHUT UP!"

"How rude! Take this!" The woman said as she rapidly rubbed her fingers along Diana's inner thighs as payback.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! DO NOT RUB MY INNER THIGHS! PLEASE STOP! I'M SORRY! HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, NO! I CANNOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! HAHAHA! THIS IS KILLING ME! I'LL TALK. I PROMISE! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING, JUST TELL HER TO STOP!" Diana had finally broken from the cruel torture.

"Stop! I knew you'd break, Amazonian."

However, before Diana could spill the beans, a German soldier burst in, breathing heavily.

"It's the Hulk! He's come for us and the woman!"

"Oh, no! RUN!" The general ordered. Within seconds, Hulk smashed the front door down with one punch. He saw the man that orchestrated this whole thing, who looked back at Hulk fearfully.

" **YOU! I WILL SMASH YOU INTO OBLIVION**!" Hulk roared out, his voice full of rage and hatred.

"Oh, hell." That was all he said before he ran.

" **Alec, cripple the old man, but leave him alive**!" Hulk roared to Alec as he pursued the fleeing Germans.

" **DIANA**!" Hulk cried out, horrified to see his friend bound and seemingly motionless. He tore the restraints off of her body and carried her out of the castle, bridal style.

" **Diana...come on! Wake up! I don't know what they did to you, but I know you're too strong to die now. Please...** " Hulk sat down, still holding her body. " **Diana...I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were taken until it was too late. Forgive me**." Hulk implored as he rested his forehead against her own, tears lightly dripping from his eyes.

Diana slowly regained conciousness, and put her hand on Hulk's oversized fist.

" **Diana...if you can hear me...say something**." Hulk sobbed.

"You're squeezing me too tight." Diana strained. Hulk's head bolted backward as he gasped. "Hey, big guy. I missed you."

Hulk held Diana in a hug as they both started to sob, ecstatic that they were together again. " **Well, I guess we're even now**." Hulk said as he wiped his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

" **You saved me from being executed by your mother, and I saved you from those Germans**." Hulk pointed out to the dazed heroine.

"Heh. You're right."

* * *

- **Later** -

Diana finally reclaimed her powers and paid a visit to her tormentors.

"You tortured me so you could use Hulk. You failed." Diana said before Hulk snatched both the general and the woman by the throat.

" **YOU WERE STUPID ENOUGH TO GO AFTER THE ONE PERSON I CARE ABOUT! NOT ONLY DID YOU FAIL TO MAKE ME A WEAPON, BUT YOU LOST**!" Hulk roared louder than he ever has before snapping their necks and dropping their limp bodies onto the ground. Diana was surprised, to say the least.

"Hulk...you really care about me that much? Enough that you'd kill to keep me safe?" She asked.

" **More than anything. You're the only thing that matters to me**."

"Hulk...thank you. Now, how about we get out of here and go somewhere not filled with people that want to kill us?"

" **I think that's a good idea**."

* * *

- **Town** -

Hulk and Diana say their goodbyes to the Allied troops, who thank them for their aid.

"Hulk, Diana...thank you. From the bottom of all our hearts, thank you. Thanks to you, we won the war, the Germans are gone for good, and we can rebuild this town to the way it was." Alec said, grateful that the duo helped them win.

"We're heroes, Alec. Heroes help people." Diana says. Hulk and Diana board a large ship and sail off as the Allied troops wave goodbye.

- **Ocean** -

" **Diana**?"

"Yes? What is it?"

" **Are you feeling okay? What did the Germans do to you**?"

"Like you pointed out, they wanted to use you as a weapon against the Allied troops. They tortured me in an attempt to get intel on you, like a weakness."

" **Did you tell them anything**?" Hulk asked cautiously.

"No. I almost did, but I endured until you saved me." Diana said as she gripped Hulk's hand with her own. "We're friends, Hulk. We trust each other and we look out for each other no matter what. Okay?"

" **Okay**." Hulk smiled as he gripped the beautiful Amazon's hand.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Well, that was emotional! Hulk reunited with Diana, rescued her right as she broke from the unbearable tickling, became closer to her as a friend, won a war, and they're now off to parts unknown for their next adventure!**

 **Next chapter will focus on one of Wonder Woman's rivals, Cheetah, who tries to seduce the Hulk into abandoning Diana and being her partner in crime and/or lover. Cheetah better watch out. Not all monsters are so easy to tame...**


	7. 2016 Part 1

Bruce Banner and Diana sail in their boat, hoping to find a place to rest, since they ran out of food. Bruce developing a small case of seasickness didn't help the situation.

"Oh, I wish I inherited the Hulk's inability to get seasick." Bruce said as he leaned his head over the edge of the boat.

"It'll be fine, Bruce." Diana said, slightly amused. "We're almost there."

"Oh... Where?" Bruce groggily asked. He noticed a moderately big city with tall buildings.

"Gotham City." Diana simply said as the boat arrived at a harbor and was docked. Bruce was happy to be on stable ground, to say the least.

"Well, at least I can walk without worrying about losing my lunch." Bruce said as Diana giggled at his retort.

- **Gotham City Streets** -

Bruce and Diana wander throughout the streets of Gotham, unaware that a certain femme fatale is stalking them from above. She has a sleek human figure, but she has the physical traits of a cheetah, including claws, fangs, fur, a short tail, and predatory tendencies.

"So...my old foe Wonder Woman has returned. Oh, and she has a new friend. Let's change that." The woman said to herself as she followed Diana and Bruce into a long alley, leaping down in front of them.

"Hello, Diana. It's been a while."

"Cheetah. What are you doing here in Gotham?" Diana asked.

"Well, you know me. I can't settle with stalking impala in Africa, princess. I'd rather stalk men in alleys. It's more fun." Cheetah stated as she fidgeted with her claws.

"What exactly made you into a human cheetah, ma'am?" Bruce asked curiously.

Taking notice of the man, Cheetah grins.

"I was cursed, only because I wasn't a virgin. Because of that one mistake, I am cursed to look like this."

"I am sorry. I can only imagine what it'd be like to look like that forever." Bruce said.

"Why? I have the strength, speed and reflexes of a cheetah. Sure, I'd prefer to look normal, but whatever."

Diana stood between Bruce and Cheetah, setting up some distance between the two.

"What's wrong? Afraid I'll break your friend?" Cheetah teased.

"Leave him be, Cheetah. Your quarrel is with me."

"That's so cute. The princess showing such love for a human." Cheetah taunted, cupping her hands into a heart shape.

"I assure you, he is stronger than he looks." Diana warned.

Cheetah lunged, tackling Diana to the ground and grabbing her arms with her clawed hands. She lunges her head forward, trying to bite into her foe's face.

"Come on. Just a bite. I want to know what a goddess tastes like." Cheetah said.

Suddenly, Cheetah was sent flying off of Diana and onto the cold concrete floor of the alley by Bruce, whose eyes were glowing green.

"Leave her alone." Bruce said, his voice deeper than usual. "That was a warning." Cheetah stood up, lightly groaning from Bruce's assault.

"It's gonna take more than a light tug to take me down, little man." Cheetah taunted. "I've taken down Batman. You're gonna be as easy as taking change from a bum."

"You sure about that?" Bruce asked Cheetah, who nodded.

Bruce let out a light chuckle before quickly transforming into the Hulk, towering over Cheetah, who stared in horror.

"Oh...my...God." Cheetah muttered.

" **Raaaaaaah**!" Hulk roared in anger as he slowly approached Cheetah, who stood motionless with fear.

"Okay. Wait a minute. We can talk about this." Cheetah said, clearly terrified by her new enemy.

Hulk ignored Cheetah and punched her, sending her flying into the harbor, smirking as she screamed all the way there. Diana walked up to him and tapped his arm.

"Did you just kill her?" Diana was a bit concerned that Hulk was now openly killing people.

" **Relax. I held back. If anything, her neck will be a little sore. If I didn't hold back, I would've killed her**." Hulk replied, still smiling.

- **Gotham Harbor** -

In the harbor, Cheetah swam out of the water, her neck very sore from being punched by the Hulk's massive fist. She shook herself like a cat, drying most of the water off of her body.

"Well, that was embarrassing. Ooh. I just got an idea. What if Wonder Woman and that monster are a thing? I'll just seduce that beast into joining me and have him kill her for me! Perfect! Wonder Woman, your days are numbered..." Cheetah said sinisterly as she strutted off into the night.

- **Author's Note** -

 **Uh, oh! Cheetah's plan has been set in motion! Good luck seperating them, though!**

 **The start of the Cheetah arc, and already I'm excited to see how it plays out.**

 **I hope you're enjoying the story so far and there's more to come!**

 **I already have plans for the third arc, which will center on another Wonder Woman villain, Circe. She arrives in town and turns Wonder Woman into a puppy, forcing Hulk to commit various crimes in exchange for turning her back to normal. I'm having Circe turn Diana into a puppy since in a Hulk comic, he was defeated by a crate full of adorable puppies.**


	8. 2016 Part 2

- **Gotham City** -

 **Bar**

Bruce and Diana sit at a bar and order some drinks. The bartender starts flirting with her, much to Bruce's irritation.

"A woman as beautiful as yourself could have anything. Money, power, men. Why settle on such a small, insignificant man like him?"

"Careful what you say. My friend has a...temper. When he gets angry, people tend to get hurt, or worse, killed." Diana said as she took a sip from her drink while the bartender grinned at her.

- **Abandoned Warehouse** -

Cheetah is assembling a restraining device equipped with robotic arms that have gloved hands and vibrating probes attached to them. Cheetah sees that the device is durable enough to withstand even Wonder Woman's strength, clearly planning to do something bad.

"As soon as I capture that Amazonian jerk, I'll get the Hulk to fall for me, and Gotham will tremble before me!" Cheetah loudly boasted as she held up a box for an item called a 'Depowering Collar'.

- **Bar** -

Bruce is in the restroom, internally fighting the Hulk, who wants out.

'Let me out, Banner!' Hulk demanded.

"No, Hulk! You'll destroy the bar!" Bruce argued.

'Maybe, but that stupid man is flirting with our friend!'

Bruce manages to calm the Hulk down and exits the restroom, and sees Diana. She's still at the bar and remains untouched by the bartender. He sits back at the bar with Diana, noticing some men walk in. Strangely, they don't order any drinks.

"Diana. Those men in the black trenchcoats."

"I see them. What is the problem?" She asks.

"They haven't ordered anything for a while. Something's wrong."

Right on cue, the men bolted from their seats and pulled out assault rifles, each firing a stray bullet into the air to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, everybody! Listen up! This is a robbery! Just give us all your money, and we won't have to shoot anybody!" One of the men said as another man held out a bag for people to put their money in.

"Bruce, we have to do something!" Diana whispered, trying her best not to be heard by the gun totting maniacs.

"I can't! If I transform, people will know that I'm the Hulk! I don't want these people to live their lives in fear!" Bruce said.

The men overheard Bruce and Diana's conversation and pointed their guns at them. This immediately got the duo's attention.

"Hey! You two better stop talking unless you want a bullet lodged in your brain!" The leader thug said, slowly walking towards the two.

"Enough." Diana simply stated before leaping into the air and kicking the man in the chest, sending him flying through a window.

In response, the remaining thugs opened fire on Diana and Bruce, the latter of which hid behind the bar. Diana sped behind two thugs, elbowing one of them in the face while kicking another in the back of his knee, forcing him to fall down. The first thug threw a punch at her face, but she stopped it by clutching his fist with her left hand and started to apply pressure until his hand broke. As he recoiled from the pain, she grabbed him by the back of his neck and brutally slammed him face first on one of the tables. He then slumped backwards onto the ground, unconcious.

"Two down, five to go." Diana said, smirking in self-victory.

The remaining five thugs stood side by side as they charged at Diana, who effortlessly tossed them aside. A large thug was able to land a direct hit on her, stumbling her long enough for him to put her in a lock.

Still hiding, Bruce saw Diana struggling to break free. With no other choice, he walked out from the bar and transformed, receiving startled yelps and screams from the innocent bystanders. The large thug's eyes went wide upon seeing his new adversary.

" **Why don't you pick on someone your own size**?" Hulk growled at the man.

"Finally. A real fight." The brutish man said, tossing Diana to the ground, who was quickly grabbed by two other thugs, who tightly gripped her arms.

The large man threw a punch to Hulk's gut, but he didn't budge. The man gripped his wrist in pain; he hit Hulk so hard that he broke his own hand. Hulk put his palm to the man's face and slammed him into the ground. He began to repeatedly punch the dazed man in the face over and over until Diana called out to him.

"Hulk, stop! You beat him. You can stop." Diana said, almost like she was crying. Hulk stopped and turned around to look at the two remaining thugs.

" **Let her go**." Hulk demanded. " **Or do you want to try dealing with me**?" Hulk asked the men holding Diana. He growled softly, scaring the men enough for them to release Diana and run out of the bar.

- **Author's Note** -

 **That was fun. Next chapter will involve more of Cheetah planning out her seduction for Hulk, and will have Batman and Batwoman investigating Hulk to see if he can be trusted.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	9. 2016 Part 3

- **Gotham** -

 **City Streets**

Hulk storms out of the bar, breathing heavily as Diana chases after him.

"Hulk! Hulk, stop!" Diana yells as she follows him closely, eventually getting in front of the giant being. "Hulk, talk to me. What happened back there?"

" **Diana...I don't know what that was. I was only trying to knock him out**."

"Well, you almost killed him. It's obvious that seeing me in trouble made you more aggressive. Look, I'm okay. We both are. How about we just...go somewhere and enjoy ourselves? Okay? Maybe that'll calm you down."

" **Yeah. That'd probably help**." Hulk said as the two kept walking down the long sidewalk, listening to cars drive past them.

- **Abandoned Warehouse** -

Cheetah finally sets her plan in motion: She'll attack Diana and put the Depowering Collar around her neck, rendering her powerless. She will then put Diana in the restraining device and torture her with Hulk watching. They will then take over the city and rule it like royalty.

"I'm coming for you, big boy. You will be mine, even if your little Amazonian girlfriend has to die for that to happen." Cheetah says to herself before turning to look at a woman wearing a strange dress. "Are you ready?" Cheetah asks the woman.

"I am one of the strongest magic users in the world. Nobody has overpowered me, and nobody ever will." The woman says, her voice oozing with confidence. Cheetah smiles before the two leave the building and head into Gotham to get the duo's attention.

- **Wayne Manor** -

 **Batcave**

A man in a strange costume resembling a bat sat at a desk adorned with massive computer screens. A woman with a pale face and bright red hair walked up behind him.

"Looks like we got a new player in town, Bruce. He looks like quite the heavy hitter." The woman says, obviously impressed by Hulk's credentials.

"Maybe, but his strength isn't being kept in check. He could kill someone if he isn't careful." The man says in a serious tone.

"Well, I hope he's friendly, because we could certainly use the muscle." The woman says.

"He could be, but we have to be sure. Find him. Try to learn if he is a friend or a foe.

- **City Streets** -

Hulk and Diana walk through a large park, admiring the beautiful stars in the night sky. Hulk smiles, happy to be near Diana.

"These stars are so beautiful, Hulk. It reminds me of home."

" **Do you think your mother has sent anyone after us**?" Hulk asked. " **I mean, you did leave home without her knowledge or permission**."

"My mother hates you simply because you're a man, my friend. If she's going to act like a petty child, I might as well do something a child would do."

After a few moments, Hulk decides to ask a serious question.

" **Diana**?"

"Yes?"

" **We have been through a lot together. We won a war, I saved you from being tortured to death. I saved you from a literal cat person. You stopped me from killing a man. You're an amazing person**." Hulk said. Diana smiled as Hulk held her hands with his own.

"Heh. Indeed we have. What are you trying to say?"

" **Diana...I** -". Before he could continue, the duo heard a feminine giggle. They looked behind them to see Cheetah grinning alongside a woman in a dress that looks like it was from the Dark Ages.

"Cheetah! You truly are persistant!" Diana says, clenching her fists.

"Why, thank you, gorgeous. However, I'm not here for you. I'm here for your big, green friend." Cheetah says, pointing her clawed finger at Hulk, who stood still, confused by Cheetah's proclamation.

" **Why me? I mean, besides me punching you into the harbor? Heh. That was funny**." Hulk said as he and Diana let out light chuckles.

"I could never be mad at you, handsome. Never." Cheetah said seductively.

"Wait. Did you just say 'handsome'? Diana asked, confused by what just came out of Cheetah's mouth.

"Indeed I did, princess. You see...when I first laid my eyes on your friend's...breathtaking transformation, I knew he'd be the one. My partner.

" **Wait. What're you saying, that you're in love with me**?" Hulk asked, wanting to make sure he was hearing things correctly.

"Yes, beloved." Cheetah said as she strutted towards him. "I do. If you come with me, this entire city could be ours. We could live as royalty. You, a powerful king. I could be your beautiful queen." Cheetah said, her face inches from Hulk's.

"Enough." Diana angrily said before raising her right arm to strike Cheetah. However, a large arm made out of stone grabbed her and repeatedly slammed her into the ground before throwing her into the harbor, much to Cheetah's pleasure.

"Now she knows what it felt like when you put me in the harbor." Cheetah says as she rubs her hand along Hulk's jawline, purring erotically as she hears light moans coming from Hulk.

" **You're trying to seduce me into joining you**." Hulk said, fighting the urge to touch her.

"Do you want me to stop?" Cheetah asked, her hands now rubbing along his massive chest.

" **No. It feels nice when you touch me**." Hulk said breathlessly.

"I will do more than touch you. All you have to do is ask, and I will deliver." Cheetah says, her voice oozing with sexual desire.

Diana finally made it back to shore, disgusted by what she saw and lunged at the other woman. The woman was able to cast an incantation on Hulk before Diana rammed into her, knocking her into a tree.

"Hulk, attack her!" Diana yelled out. When no such attack was delivered. She saw Hulk standing still. He was as motionless as a statue.

"I'm afraid he can't, beautiful. You see, that woman you just knocked out? She's a witch, and it appears that she put a very powerful love spell on your friend here. He will now obey any command I tell him to do, and all out of love. A love you never gave him." Cheetah says.

Diana charges at her, full of rage. However, Hulk knocks her down with a clothesline maneuver. Before Diana can recover, Cheetah puts the Depowering Collar around Diana's neck.

"What is this?" Diana asks as she tugs on the device wrapped around her neck, which doesn't even buckle.

"That...is a Depowering Collar, courtesy of S.T.A.R. Labs. It's made out of the densest metals on the planet and your powers are gone. Well, as long as that remains on your pretty little neck.

Cheetah knocks out Diana with a roundhouse kick to the face. She turns around to look at Hulk who stands still, not caring that Cheetah just knocked out his friend.

"Damn, I cannot even _begin_ to stress how long I've waited to do that. Okay. Pick the two women up and follow me. I've got big plans for the princess, but I've got even bigger plans for you, big boy." Cheetah said, looking down at her defeated enemy.

Cheetah smiled as Hulk lifted the unconscious witch and Amazonian on his shoulders and followed Cheetah back to the abandoned warehouse.

- **Author's Note** -

 **Oh, boy! Diana's in trouble again. Judging by what happened the last time she was tortured, you probably know what Cheetah will do to her, and what effect it'll have on the gorgeous heroine.**

 **Hulk may be under Cheetah's seductive sway, but will it have a stronger impact on Hulk than Diana's hidden feelings for the Gamma Goliath?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	10. 2016 Part 4

- **Abandoned Warehouse** -

Hulk wanders into the dark building, still carrying the unconscious bodies of the witch and Diana, with Cheetah walking in front of him, swinging her hips seductively.

"Enjoying the view, lover?" Cheetah asks Hulk, who simply nods his head. "Good. Put the woman on the ground, but put Diana in that." She said, pointing to a metal structure with cuff links and robotic arms attached to it.

" **Right**." Hulk stated as he softly dropped the witch onto the hard floor of the building as he strapped Diana into the device, her arms and legs bound in a spread eagle position. Cheetah stands beside Hulk and rubs her head against his arm like a house cat, purring with pleasure. " **What are you going to do to her**?" Hulk asks.

Cheetah is surprised that Hulk still cares about Diana, even when he's under the influence of a powerful love spell.

"Why do you care? You really think that she cares about you? She only sees you as a means to an end. I can give you whatever your big heart desires. Money, even more power, and women. I could even start a brothel with your help. With my reputation and your strength, nobody would be able to stop us." Cheetah says, trying to get Hulk to join her side.

" **Diana...she is my friend**." Hulk says, a look of sadness making its way onto his face.

"No, she isn't. You like her because she's hot. I agree on that, but we're enemies. I can give you women way more beautiful than her." Cheetah says. "Now stop talking about Diana." She sternly commands at him.

Hulk obeys, closing his mouth and smiling at Cheetah.

"Good boy. Now...I want you to go rob a bank. I don't care which one. Steal everything in it, and bring it back here. I'm going to...get closer to our prisoner, get to know her better."

Diana slowly stirs awake, groaning like she had a massive hangover. She tugs forward realizing her predicament.

"Aw, look who woke up." Cheetah says, smiling as Diana keeps tugging on her restraints.

"Cheetah! Release me! Now!" Diana sternly orders.

"Why? The fun's just started. Right, handsome?" Cheetah says, looking at the hypnotized Hulk.

" **Right**." Hulk said, his voice plain and devoid of any emotion. Diana was horrified by what her feline foe had done to her friend.

"Cheetah! Why? Why are you doing this?" Diana asked.

"Because I can. With him, I can accomplish anything, even something as ludicrous as taking you down." Cheetah said, growling with anger.

"Cheetah, please. Do whatever you want to me, but release him. He doesn't deserve to be someone's slave." Diana says as tears begin to drop from her eyes.

"Oh, I will torture you. I will gladly make you suffer for all the times you foiled my plans. The best part? He is fully aware of what will happen to you, but he could care less." Cheetah said, gloating over how helpless Diana is.

"Hulk...please. Help me. Surely a part of the real you is in there somewhere." Diana pleads.

"He can't. He is only interested in me now. Hulk, go rob that bank. I have some catching up to do with our friend." Cheetah says as she leaps up and kisses Hulk on the cheek, much to Diana's annoyance.

Hulk walks out, leaving Cheetah to have her fun with her bound adversary.

"If you ever kiss him again, I will tear your skin off of your miserable body!" Diana angrily threatened her enemy.

"You know...I feel like you're being too aggressive. Maybe a couple of minutes getting tortured will change your tone while I go for a late night run." Cheetah says, holding a small remote with a dial that has a number system from 1 to 10. "Let's start at a 3. Not too agonizing, but enough to make you scream."

Cheetah turns the dial on the remote to 3 before grinning as robotic hands and vibrating probes inch toward her. The hands position themselves between her thighs while the probes press against her armpits.

Diana knew what was about to happen, so she started to pull on her restraints again, more frantic and desperate than ever as she started to laugh.

"Ahhhhh-hahahaha! Not again! Oh, no! Stop! Cheetah! Turn it off! Please! I beg of you! Hahahahahahaha! That tickles! Not there!" Diana said as the devices started tickling her exposed extremities.

"Ha! Why would I stop? I like seeing you laugh and beg! Plus, don't you remember that I hate you? This just a taste of the torture you'll be suffering for a while!" Cheetah cruelly says before walking out, leaving Diana to suffer as the probes and hand resume torturing her.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Come back! Argh! Oh, my God, that tickles! Stop! Someone help me, please! Ahhhhhh! Hahahahahaha! I cannot take this anymore!" Diana screams in agony as the torture lingers on.

* * *

- **Bank** -

Hulk smashes into a bank, knocking the door down. Upon seeing the vault, he grips it with both hands and effortlessly tosses it aside like it was an oversized frisbee. He drops a large bag next to piles of money and bars of gold.

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air! Now!" A police officer screamed out, aiming his handgun at Hulk. Two more officers backed him up before Hulk claps his hands together, sending the three flying. Now alone, Hulk puts all the money and gold bars he can carry into the bag before walking out of the building and leaping away.

* * *

- **Abandoned Warehouse** -

Diana is still laughing hard, the probes sending unbearable vibrations throughout her body. She was ticklish everywhere, but her inner thighs and armpits were unbearably sensitive.

"Please...stop tickling me! Gaaa-hahahahahaha! Stop it, please! I'll do anything! Help!" Diana begged as tears poured from her eyes.

Cheetah walked in, taking in the image of Diana thrashing and laughing hysterically. However, she mercifully turned off the machine, giving Diana some much needed rest.

"Thank you..." Diana weakly said, her head hanging low in defeat.

"Don't mistake this as an act of kindness, Diana. I'm not done with you yet." Cheetah says, her voice seething with hatred.

Hulk enters the building, the bag of money and gold slung over his shoulder. Cheetah smiles as Hulk stops walking and drops the bag onto the ground.

"Good job, my love." Cheetah flirtatiously says, rubbing her hands along Hulk's body.

"Get your hands off of him!" Diana demands, disgusted by Cheetah's constant need to touch Hulk whenever he does something. Irritated by her demand, Cheetah punches Diana in the face.

"Shut up! Talk again, and I'll set the torture all the way up to 10."

"Go ahead. I can take anything you do to me! Come on, Cheetah! Show both of us how much of an animal you truly are." Diana boldly threatened, though something inside told her that she made a bad decision even worse.

"Fine. I give you two days before you laugh yourself to death. But...before you inevitably laugh your brains out, I want you to observe one more thing."

Cheetah tackles Hulk onto the ground, straddling him and staring into his bright green eyes.

"Oh...you are so addicting to me. Handsome, strong...and to die for. You're like a walking pile of catnip. Except I'll never run out. Hehehehe." Cheetah passionately kisses Hulk on the lips, moaning as their heads swing side to side before she removes her lips from his.

Diana groans in disgust. She hated seeing Cheetah touching Hulk, but seeing her kiss him infuriated her beyond all recognition. Cheetah lowers her head to Hulk's chest and licks up to his neck, which made Diana want to throw up.

"I have so much more planned for us, handsome. Stay here with our guest. Make sure she suffers through the night." Cheetah kisses Hulk on the lips again before getting off of him and leaving for the night.

The machine starts up again, sending Diana over the edge as the tickling resumes, now worse than ever.

"No! Hahahahaha! Hulk, please! Help me! Hahahahahaha! Make it stop! No, no, no, no! Argggggghhhhhh! Not my armpits! I'm begging you! Hulk, snap out of it! Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop! I cannot take it! Oh, that really tickles! Turn off this stupid machine! Seriously! Ahhhhhhhhh! HELP ME!" Diana shrieks as the machine refuses to grant her mercy.

Diana was helpless, unable to do anything except hope that she can snap Hulk out of the love spell before she laughs to death.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Diana is in it deep! How much more tickling can she take? Not a lot, judging by her begging and screaming.**

 **Next chapter will focus on her snapping Hulk out of the love spell, getting free, and a climactic fight with Cheetah!**


	11. 2016 Finale

- **Abandoned Warehouse** -

"Hahahahahahahaha! Oh, please! Stop it! I can't take it anymore! Hulk, please!" Diana cried out as she swayed from side to side in a failed attempt to escape the tickling. As Diana continues to suffer, Hulk sighs before turning off the machine. Diana lowers her head before gasping a hard breath of air, grateful that her suffering has ended.

"Thank you..." Diana whispered, clearly exhausted by the merciless tickling that was delivered onto her.

" **Rest. I have to turn it back on in a few minutes**." Hulk stated.

"Hulk, why are you doing this?" Diana asks.

" **Cheetah loves me. I'm doing this for her**."

"Hulk, what you are feeling for her isn't love! It's that love spell! She's manipulating you into thinking that she loves you just so you can be her loyal servant!"

" **Well, at least she feels something for me**." Hulk said coldly.

"What are you talking about?"

" **She told me that you don't love me, that I'm a means to an end**."

"Hulk, she's lying to you! That's what Cheetah does!"

" **Really**?" Hulk asks, walking in front of the bound heroine, standing inches from her face. " **Tell me one thing about me that Cheetah doesn't know**."

"My mother was going to kill you. When you arrived on Themyscira, she wanted you dead because you were a man. I defended you because I..." Diana halted on finishing the sentence.

" **What? Because you what?** " Hulk asked.

"Because I loved you. Ever since I saw you, when you fought those Germans on the beach. I wanted to be with you, but my mother didn't want us to be together. I feared that you didn't feel the same, that your feelings were opposite to mine. I love you, Hulk. Cheetah doesn't." Diana said.

" **Show me. Show me that you're telling the truth**." Hulk demanded.

Despite being bound, Diana leaned forward and kissed him. The two moaned into it, the kiss becoming more passionate as Hulk put his hands on the back of Diana's head, his fingers becoming entangled with her beautiful black hair. They reluctantly pulled apart, breathing heavily from what transpired.

" **Wow...** " Hulk exhaled.

"Does that prove anything?" Diana teased.

" **Diana, I'm...I'm so sorry**."

"You can give me a multitude of heartfelt apologies after we kick Cheetah's ass, preferably into a prison cell instead of the harbor. Now, can you get me out of this stupid machine?" Diana asked, motioning her hands around the machine that drove her wild with hysterical laughter.

" **Definitely**." Hulk quickly untied the restraints on Diana's wrists and ankles. Diana fell forward, but Hulk caught her.

"Thanks." Diana said as she stared into Hulk's eyes.

" **For what**?"

"For helping me, silly. As soon as Cheetah gets back, we beat her down." Diana said, smirking. "Although, I could do a lot more without this thing around my neck." Diana pointed to the Depowering Collar, which Hulk swiftly tore apart.

* * *

- **Later** -

Cheetah walks into the abandoned warehouse, horrified to see the restraining device empty and Hulk is nowhere to be seen.

"Hulk? Where's our prisoner? I thought I told you to keep her there." Cheetah said in a singsongy voice.

Hulk tapped her shoulder, forcing a loud yelp from Cheetah before she spun around.

"Hulk. Haha. You scared me. Um, where's Diana?"

" **Who**?" Hulk said, deciding to fool around a bit.

"The woman you strapped to the machine? Black hair, big boobs, annoyingly persistent?" Cheetah said, trying to get Hulk to remember what he was supposed to do.

" **Oh, her**."

"Yes, her. You lovable green ape. Do you know where she is?"

Diana snuck up on her, wrapping her arm around her neck while pressing her sword against her back.

"What? How'd you get free?" Cheetah asked, her voice shaking with uncertainty.

" **I let her go**." Hulk smiled as he said this.

"Why? I thought you..." Cheetah began to say, but then realized the obvious. "The spell."

" **Seems true love's kiss is more than an expression, Cheetah**." Hulk taunted.

"Hulk...you wouldn't let her hurt me. You love me, remember?"

" **Our love was a lie! You cast a spell on me, tortured my friend, and made me rob a bank**!"

"Hulk...please. We can be together. Diana doesn't know you like I do. I know you've been hunted like an animal. I know that you're alone in the world. I can change that."

"Well, at least he doesn't act like an animal." Diana remarked.

" **You're right about one thing, Cheetah. I was alone when I got here. Diana could've let me drown, but she didn't. She saved me. She is my friend. Plus, she didn't need a love spell to earn my love. She had my love this whole time**!" Hulk said as Diana was mesmerized by Hulk's words.

"You lose, Cheetah!" Diana said before punt kicking Cheetah out of the building. The two ran out to fight her.

Cheetah picked herself up and unsheathed her claws, letting out a growl before charging towards the duo. Hulk swung his right arm, which Cheetah vaulted over only to be kicked in the face by Diana. As she lay on the ground, Hulk raised his arms, ready to slam them down on Cheetah, but she slashed him across the gut, green blood spurting from the wound. However, Hulk ignored the injury and punched Cheetah in the butt, sending her flying across the ground with his left fist.

"Ow! Who punches women in the ass?!" Cheetah complained after getting up. Angry, Cheetah leapt over Hulk before mounting his back and clawed his back repeatedly. Hulk collapsed, seemingly unconscious.

"Hulk!" Diana shouted in horror as she tackled Cheetah to the ground and started to punch her again and again. Thinking quickly, Cheetah cut a single line across Diana's forehead. Diana reeled back in pain as she covered her wound to stop the bleeding, giving Cheetah an opportunity to steal her lasso and wrap it around her neck.

"Too slow, Wonder Woman." Cheetah taunted as her opponent struggled to breathe. "With you dead, I'll cast an even stronger love spell. He'll fall in love with me again, only this time, he won't have a semblance of his former self. He'll be a slave under my sway!"

Before Diana's life could fade, Hulk's wounds on his back healed and upon seeing Cheetah choking Diana with her own lasso, got up and wrapped his hand around Cheetah's head, making her release Diana, who gasped for air. Hulk then slammed Cheetah into the ground repeatedly before holding her down, his left hand on her small throat while he raised his right fist, ready to strike.

Before Hulk could finish her off, Diana wrapped her lasso around his forearm.

" **Diana**?"

"Hulk, stop. She is beaten. Let's turn her over to the authorities like we planned."

"Yes, lover. Lock me up. I'll just escape and come back for you!"

" **Shut up, Cheetah! Diana, she is dangerous. If we lock her up, everything she's done will repeat itself**."

"We'll be ready next time. I promise. Hulk, please. Don't let your rage control your actions."

After a few moments of processing, Hulk sighed and unclenched his right fist and lifted Cheetah into the air, still gripping her throat.

"You lost again, Cheetah. You should probably make a tally chart by this point." Diana jokingly said.

"I just...wanted to be loved. I'm sorry. Hulk, forgive me." Cheetah said.

" **I don't know if I can. I do pity you, Cheetah. But...the next time you want to proclaim your love, don't make the person you love your slave**." Hulk said.

* * *

- **Later** -

Cheetah is put in handcuffs and shoved into a police van. A man with silver hair and a mustache walks up to Hulk and Diana.

"Well, what a mess. Thanks in large part to the big guy, Cheetah will be taking up a long residence at Arkham. The money you stole is being returned to its proper place and you're being forgiven of your theft of said money."

"Thank you, Commissioner Gordon." Diana said. Gordon nodded his head before getting into his police car and driving off. Inside of the police van, Cheetah looks at Hulk with a sad look on her face before she disappears from sight as the van turns to the right.

"Well, now what? Off into the world again?" Diana asked, pointing towards their still docked boat.

" **Actually, I kind of like this city. What if we stayed**?" Hulk said.

"You'd actually want to stay here?" Diana was surprised to hear Hulk say that.

" **As long as you're around, yes**."

"Well, looks like we're staying." Diana chuckled.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **That was fun! Hope you're enjoying the story so far!**

 **Next chapter will focus on Circe arriving in Gotham and some hilarity will ensue as well as action.**

 **I'm considering making a sequel to this where Hulk joins the Justice League. Let me know what you think about that idea!**

 **I'm also going to make an Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and Young Justice crossover at some point, so stay tuned for that as well!**


	12. Circe Part 1

- **Themyscira** -

 **Throne** **Room**

Diana's mother sits on her throne, staring impatiently as a woman in a green and black dress is escorted to her, with her wrists bound in cuffs and six Amazons aiming their spears at her neck.

"Circe."

"Queen Hippolyta."

"I wouldn't have summoned for you if it wasn't terribly important. There is a creature bearing the name Hulk. That wretched monster has seduced my daughter and has taken her from her true home. They currently reside in Gotham City. I want you to kill the Hulk and bring Diana back here, alive and unaffected by your magic. If she is returned as a beast, a thousand years of torture will await you upon your return." Hippolyta threatened.

"Understood. I'll return your precious daughter." Circe said as she walked out of the throne and teleported to Gotham. "Simply because you told me to bring her back alive doesn't mean I can't have some fun while doing so..."

- **Gotham** -

 **Diana's Penthouse**

Diana and Bruce Banner are peacefully slumbering when Diana wakes up and decides to head out and do some vigilante activities, coming across a woman being assaulted in an alley by some tattooed criminals. She hovers over them before landing and taking them down. The woman runs over and hugs her rescuer.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"I advise that you be more careful, ma'am." Diana advised. The woman nodded before running home.

Diana returns to her penthouse to the smell of bacon and eggs. She walks into the kitchen and sees Bruce cooking breakfast.

"Bruce."

Hello, Diana. Sit. I'm just about finished here." Bruce politely said as he pulled out a seat for the beautiful heroine.

"As you wish." Diana said as she sat in the chair.

"Where were you? I woke up, and you weren't in bed."

"I went out to go play vigilante." Diana said, smiling.

"Better you than the Hulk. He would put anyone he touched in the morgue."

"He hasn't put me in the morgue." Diana said, assuring Bruce as he sat across from her.

"True. That's because he trusts you." Bruce said.

Diana smiled as the two started eating.

- **Later** -

 **Rooftops**

Diana and Hulk stand on a rooftop, overlooking the streets trying to find a crime to fight.

"My love, I tire of this. Why waste time standing when we could be laying in a bed together?" Diana asked.

" **Tempting, but not now. We wait until midnight. Then we can have fun**." Hulk says back to her as he observes people walking across the streets.

"Hulk, my love."

" **Yes**?"

"Do you know what made me love you in the first place?"

" **My unfailing ability to destroy the things that I hate**?"

"Hehe. No. Your courage. You saved and protected me from anything that wished to do me harm. The Germans, Cheetah. You're the bravest person is ever met."

" **Diana**." Hulk said as his hands roamed down to her slender hips. " **Thank you**."

Suddenly, an alarm went off at a jewelry store, as a window has shattered. A feminine figure dressed all in black jumped over the shards of broken glass and ran across the street.

"Finally." Diana said as she flew after the individual, with Hulk following her, leaping across buildings. It didn't take long for the figure to turn into a wide clearing, with Hulk and Diana blocking both ways out.

"That was easy." Diana said proudly.

" **Diana, that's kind of the problem**." Hulk said worriedly, sensing that something was wrong.

The figure turned around to reveal Circe, who grinned as she looked at her enemies.

"Hello, Diana."

"Circe! What are you doing here?"

"I've come for you. You see, someone wants me to bring you somewhere. I'd tell you where, but if I did, you'd wet yourself!"

" **You talk too much**!" Hulk yelled as he ran towards Circe, who simply flicked her wrist, trapping Hulk in a massive hand made of concrete and steel before turning her attention to Diana.

"Your boyfriend is strong. Maybe I'll make him my slave after this."

" **Ah, I've been a slave before. Not a fan**." Hulk said before bursting free of his restraints and landing on the ground.

Both Diana and Hulk charged towards Circe simultaneously, only for Hulk to be knocked back by a blast of magical energy while Diana is held in place by demonic arms popping out of the ground.

" **I hate magic**." Hulk said as he picked himself up.

"Then you'll really hate me for what I'm about to do." Circe said before waving her hands, magically taking control of Hulk. "In the future, you will serve me. No matter what, you'll follow my command to the letter. In return, you'll have everything that your heart could ever desire."

Circe then approached the still struggling Diana and firmly placed her palm on her forehead, chanting a strange incantation before a blinding light surrounded the two women. After the light vanished, Hulk shook his head in confusion, as Circe had vanished and an adorable puppy stood in Diana's place.

" **A puppy? Aw, crap**!"

- **Author's Note** -

 **Oh, dear! Now this is a pickle! How will Hulk save Diana this time?**

 **Next chapter will focus on Hulk caring for puppy Diana and meeting Zatanna, who'll probably hit on him.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	13. Circe Part 2

- **Gotham Streets** -

Hulk leans down to look at the puppy. As he inspects it, he notices two silver bracelets on the puppy's hind legs. It was Diana.

" **So...she turned you into a puppy, huh**?" Hulk asked the puppy, who whimpered in response. " **Yeah**. **That's what I thought. Do you know anyone that can undo the spell**?"

The puppy shook its head side to side before Hulk sat next to the puppy.

" **Great. My friend gets turned into a puppy by a crazy witch, and I have no idea how to turn her back**." Hulk mumbled. He picked the puppy up and held it against his chest before he began to walk down the street, coming across a magic shop. " **Hmm. Maybe they have some answers**."

Hulk walked into the building, noticing a beautiful woman with hair as black as a raven standing behind a counter. As he approached, she smiled.

"Oh. You're a big fellow. Anyway, welcome to Zatanna's Hex Emporium. I'm Zatanna. What do you need?"

" **Um, can you reverse a transformation spell? Like if someone was turned into an animal**?"

"Um, it really depends on how recently the spell was cast and who casted it." Zatanna said, shrugging her shoulders.

Hulk puts the puppy on the counter, surprising Zatanna.

"Oh. A puppy. Usually, they send snakes or owls, but puppies I can do."

" **Can you turn her back**?"

"Um, I believe I just said I could...handsome." Zatanna remarked flirtatiously. Zatanna waved her hands in random directions before chanting. "Oh spirits that surround me, please aid me in the restoration of this woman. Revert her to the human form she possessed." A bright light envelopes the puppy, a light so bright that Hulk is forced to cover his eyes. Soon, the light fades, but the puppy remains unaffected by the incantation.

" **What's going on? I thought she'd be back to normal**."

"Well, it looks like the person that did this is way more powerful and more skilled with magic than I am. Sorry, big guy."

" **You did your best. Not your fault**." Hulk said as a taunting yet feminine voice was suddenly heard by the two.

"Oh, big green man? Outside, please." The voice sounded familiar.

"Well, that's not creepy or unsettling at all." Zatanna remarked.

" **Stay here**." Hulk said as he walked out. Right outside of the shop stood Circe, who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Did you really think it would be that simple?" Circe taunted.

" **You turned my friend into a puppy! What'd you expect me to do, hand her over to an orphanage**?"

"Not at all. But...you still have to obey me. How about this? You steal a few artifacts for me, and I'll turn your lovely friend back to her normal self."

" **How can I be sure that you won't break your word**?"

"Because I'm a goddess. Goddesses can't break their word. Plus, I still need Diana."

" **Grrr...fine. What do you want**?"

"There's the compliance I always get. There's a large jewel. I want it for my collection. It is currently being held in the jewelry section of a museum."

" **Figures. I'll get your jewel**."

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Gotham Museum**

Hulk arrives at the museum, landing softly on the ground. He effortlessly tears the locked door off its hinges and walks through the massive building, eventually coming across a room filled with diamonds and other assortments of jewels sealed in glass cases. He noticed a large diamond in the center of the room.

" **I'm guessing that's the jewel she was talking about**." Hulk said as he smashed the glass surrounding the jewel and picked it up, setting off a loud alarm. " **Well, I knew that would happen**." He remarked before leaping through the ceiling, leaving a large hole.

* * *

- **Gotham Streets** -

 **Ally**

Circe is standing against a wall, impatiently waiting for Hulk to return. She heard a loud thud, making her look to her left. Hulk was standing there, clutching a large diamond in his right hand.

"About time, slave." She said as she used magic to lift the diamond out of Hulk's hand. "Lovely."

" **What next**?" Hulk asked, clearly annoyed by Circe using him as a tool.

"I'll let you know when I need another use of your power."

" **You better turn Diana back, or I'll smash you**!" Hulk threatens before leaping away.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Sorry for the delay. Hulk has already committed theft for Circe in exchange for Diana to be turned back into her gorgeous self. What will Circe have Hulk do next?**

 **Stay tuned**!


	14. Circe Part 3

- **Zatanna's Magic Shop** -

Zatanna is searching through multiple spell books in an attempt to turn Diana back, but she's had no luck so far.

"Damn! Sorry, but it looks like you're stuck like this, puppy." Zatanna said to the puppy as it fed from a small bowl. The puppy whimpered in response. Hulk soon walked in, clearly angry about earlier.

" **Stupid garment wearing, mind controlling witch**!" Hulk mumbled.

"I'm guessing things didn't go well?" Zatanna quipped.

" **You'd guess correctly. Circe made me steal a diamond. She says if I steal more things, she'll turn Diana back."**

"Wait. Diana? As in Wonder Woman? She turned her into that puppy?" Zatanna was genuinely surprised to learn that the puppy she had been taking care of was Wonder Woman.

" **Yep. That's probably why you couldn't change her back. Circe's magic is probably stronger than yours**."

"Well, that's beyond great! It looks like the only person that can switch her back to normal is Circe herself."

" **Well, she's not going to turn her back to normal unless I steal a bunch of jewels and stuff for her. Doesn't help that I'm under her control and have to do whatever she tells me to do. You have any tips on Circe**?" Hulk asked.

"Circe is a dark sorceress. Besides wealth, she takes great joy in turning her enemies into animals, then uses them for entertainment or for protection."

" **Good luck. I'm stronger than any animal on Earth**!" Hulk proudly stated.

Suddenly, Hulk felt Circe's presence again. He walked outside and stood in front of her.

"Hello, beast."

" **Turn**... **her**... **back**. **Now**!"

"I'll turn her back if you steal one more item."

" **Grrr!** **Tell me what it is**."

"The Staff of Souls. Thousands of years ago, Diana's mother took it from me and trapped me in an inescapable prison. I swore to her if I ever escaped, I'd use it. But...I'll settle on just getting it."

" **What about the obedience spell you put on me**?" Hulk asked.

"I'll think about it. Get the Staff." Circe sternly demanded before walking away.

* * *

- **Later** -

Hulk breaks into a different museum that houses seemingly magical artifacts. Upon breaking through a skylight to get in, he finds a long wooden shaft in a display case marked, "The Staff of Souls".

" **Guess that's it**." Hulk said as he smashed the display case with his left fist, setting off the alarm. Hulk picks up the Staff with his right hand and leaps through the shattered skylight.

Hulk was soon intercepted by Circe. Hulk stopped in his tracks, clutching the Staff of Souls in his hand.

"Well. You got the Staff of Souls. You delivered well, emerald giant. Hand it over...and you'll get your precious Diana back." Circe says.

Hulk slowly hands the Staff over. Circe sighs as she feels the power of a thousand souls course through her body.

"Time to turn back your Diana to her former self." Zatanna says impatiently.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Zatanna's Magic Shop**

Circe and Hulk walk back into the Magic Shop. Zatanna tenses up as Circe smiles at the beautiful brunette sorceress.

"Hello, fellow Mistress of Magic." Circe said.

" **Enough with the formalities. Change Diana back, and lift this stupid obedience spell**!" Hulk angrily said.

Circe sighed. "Fine. It's been fun, creature." Circe approached the puppy and chanted a lengthy incantation. A blinding light shined throughout the room. The light soon faded, and Hulk was amazed by what he saw. Diana was back to her former beautiful self, her body adorned by her Amazonian armor and silver bracelets. She winced her eyes before focusing on Hulk, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Hulk? Is that you?" Diana asked, her eyes filling up with tears. She runs up to him as Hulk holds her in a tight embrace.

" **Diana. It's okay. I'm here**." Hulk said soothingly as he held Diana, occasionally rubbing his hands on her back.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Terribly sorry for the wait.**

 **Next chapter will focus of Hulk, Diana and Zatanna dealing with Circe after a drama filled struggle as well as Diana learning why Circe went after her. Needless to say, Diana will be pretty angry.**

 **Next chapter will probably be the last chapter of this story so I can start coming up with ideas for the sequel, such as the title or who the main villain should be. Let me know if you guys have any ideas.**


	15. Grand Finale

- **Gotham City Streets** -

Hulk stops embracing Diana and glares angrily at Circe. Diana turns around and cracks her knuckles, ready for some much deserved payback.

"You turned me into a dog. A most humiliating situation for anyone. You must die, witch!"

"You're welcome to try. Hulk, my dear. Kill these two women." Zatanna's eyes widened at Circe's demand.

"You are a fool, Circe. Why would my beloved kill us?" Diana questioned, crossing her arms.

"I never removed the obedience curse."

"Obedience curse?"

"Circe put a curse on your friend. He has to do whatever she tells him to." Zatanna says.

"You witch!" Diana exclaims.

"Hulk...kill them!" Circe commands.

Hulk charges towards Diana and Zatanna. Diana stops an incoming left punch from Hulk, struggling to keep it from hitting her.

"Hulk...stop. Try to fight this!" Diana says, struggling. She may be an Amazon, but Hulk was too powerful, even for her.

" **I can't. The spell is too powerful**." Hulk said as he punched Diana across the road with his other fist.

"Diana!" Zatanna cried out as she ran over to help her.

"I'm fine, Zatanna. Get Circe to remove that spell from Hulk."

"What about you?" Zatanna asked.

"I'll try to keep Hulk occupied. Now go!" Diana commanded as she leapt above Hulk, her right arm reared back for a vicious punch that knocked Hulk down. Diana straddled him, her left hand clamped on his throat. "Hulk...please! You have to regain control!"

" **Diana, I can't! You have to run**!" Hulk said before throwing Diana off of him, sending her flying against a building.

Zatanna shoots a fireball at Circe, who deflects it.

"Bad move, Zatanna."

"Yeah, well...you targeted my friends. Take down the obedience curse, or I'll make you." Zatanna threatens.

"Oh, that's so cute. You threatening a goddess." Circe mocks before Zatanna lands a hit across Circe's face with a fireball.

"Ooh. Stings, doesn't it?" Zatanna boasts as Circe clutches the left side of her face, screaming in agony.

"Oh...you shouldn't have done that, because now...I'm going to take great joy in causing you pain." Circe says as her face gradually heals from the burn. She summons a large stone hand out of the ground, which throws Zatanna into a wall before two small arms restrain her and a piece of metal slides over her mouth. "Good luck casting any more spells without being able to speak." Circe boasts before observing Diana punching Hulk in the face and gut, only for Hulk to stop a roundhouse kick aimed at his gut and knock her down and put his left hand around her throat while raising his right fist, ready to hit her square in the face.

"Hulk, please!" Diana pleads.

" **I can't. I'm so sorry**." Hulk says, tears falling from his eyes. He thrusts his fist downward, but Diana gets free and pulls out her sword and shield.

"Hulk...don't make me do this." Diana tearfully pleads, tightly gripping her weapons.

Hulk swings his right arm, which Diana ducks under and whacks Hulk across the face with her shield, making him stumble backwards. He then swings his other arm, which Diana jumps backwards from. Hulk raises both arms, only for Diana to cut him across the gut, making his attack miss. He clutches his stomach as green blood pours from his wound.

"I'm so sorry..." Diana whispers. Hulk's wound heals as he stands up. Reluctantly, Diana slashes Hulk's leg before thrusting her sword into his gut. Hulk kneels down, clutching the sword and pulls it out, his wounds healing in a matter of seconds.

" **Diana**... **run**!" Hulk thrusts his right fist towards her, but is stopped by Hulk's other hand, which firmly grips his forearm, stopping the punch from connecting with Diana's face. " **No! No...I don't want to hurt you. Please**... **RUN**!" Hulk roars out, horrified by what he was being forced to do.

"No. You didn't leave me when those Germans tortured me, or when Cheetah crudely tickled me almost to death with that vile machine. I'm not leaving you. I'm not giving up on you...because I love you."

Zatanna was finally able to wiggle free and used the same restraint tactic on Circe before entrapping Hulk's arms with magical spheres and starting an incantation to remove the obedience spell.

However, it didn't work, as Zatanna was flung off of Hulk.

"What? I don't understand." Zatanna said.

"The spell...Hulk has been under Circe's sway for too long." Diana said, tears pouring from her eyes.

Remembering what happened with Cheetah, Diana struggled to stand up and cupped Hulk's head in her hands before passionately kissing him.

After a few seconds, a dark colored energy flew out of Hulk's body before he leaned forward, his palms on the ground.

"Hulk? Are you okay?" Diana asked. Hulk slowly raised his head, smiling.

" **I am now**." Hulk said. Diana held him in a tight embrace. She had her friend back. " **Where's Circe**?" Hulk asked, revenge clearly on his mind.

"Over there." Zatanna pointed. Circe had broken free of her restraints, horrified that Hulk was free of her control.

" **You tried to make me kill Diana**!" Hulk roared, his voice oozing with rage as he charged at Circe. She raised a large stone shield out of the ground in front of her only for Hulk to smash through it in a single blow, his rage enhancing his strength to absurd levels. He pushes Circe to the ground and holds Circe down with his left hand, grinding his teeth in anger.

"Hulk, no!" Diana cried out. "I want to find out one thing. Tell me, Circe... Who sent you after me?"

When Circe refused to answer, Hulk squeezed tightly, making Circe scream in pain.

" **Any tighter, and you'll probably lose a kidney, so I suggest you tell Diana who sent you**." Hulk said.

"Ah! Hippolyta! It was Queen Hippolyta! She is envious of the two of you! She wanted me to bring her back to Themyscira so she can stand trial!"

Hulk punches Circe in the face, knocking her out.

"Mother... Even after all this, she still demands that we break apart. That will never happen. Hulk, we are bringing Circe back to Themyscira as evidence of what she did to me. It's time I had a long deserved talk with my mother.

" **I couldn't agree more**." Hulk said, grinning mischievously.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Themyscira**

Queen Hippolyta sits on the throne, eagerly awaiting word about Circe, completely unaware of coming events. A small group of Amazonian warriors rush into the throne room.

"My Queen!" The Amazonians cry out in unison as they kneel before her.

"Speak." Hippolyta calmly demanded.

"A small vessel approaches. The Hulk is one of its occupants...along with Diana."

"By the gods..." She mumbles to herself. "What of Circe?" She asks.

"She is on the vessel as well, but in chains."

"Let them through, but keep your weapons trained on the creature." Hippolyta sternly commands.

The Amazonians nod before walking away.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Shores of Themyscira**

Hulk and Diana park their small boat on the shore before stepping onto the sandy beaches of Themyscira. Hulk drags Circe off the boat, who grunts in pain as she hits the ground, her body wrapped in chains that prevent her from using her magic.

"Grr! You don't have to be so rough!" Circe shrieked.

" **Actually, I do. You used me as weapon, and almost got me to kill the woman that I love. So...I think that gives me the right to be as rough as I want. Plus, Diana enjoys it when you get hurt**."

"I sure do." Diana says, smirking. "I'll see you at the top, okay?"

" **Okay**." Hulk says before lightly kissing Diana on the lips. Diana then leaps to the top of the cliff overlooking the ocean, followed by Hulk leaping up as well, carrying Circe.

* * *

 **-Themyscira Throne Room-**

Hulk and Diana stormed into the throne room. The Amazonians charged at Hulk, but he casually tossed them aside, clearly not interested in a fight.

"MOTHER!" Diana hollered angrily. "I DEMAND AN AUDIENCE!"

"You dare to speak to your mother with such improper manners?!" Hippolyta exclaims.

" **Well, you should shut up and let your knockout of a daughter talk, because we have quite the story to tell**." Hulk says.

"You sent Circe, sworn enemy of Themyscira, to attack us. She transformed me into a dog, then put my friend under her control, and ordered him to kill me!" Diana yelled, pointing at the restrained Circe.

"I gave you direct orders to bring Diana back, not turn her into an infantile beast!" Hippolyta yelled at Circe.

"So...you sent Circe...your sworn enemy...to separate me from my beloved... The lengths you'll go to for your own selfish endeavors never ceases to amaze me, Mother."

"I've had just about enough of your accusations, Diana! Guards, escort my daughter to her chambers. Kill this monster...for good." Hippolyta coldly commanded.

" **You're really starting to tick me off**." Hulk said as six Amazonians charged at him with spears. " **This again**? **They never learn**..." Hulk mumbled as he tossed Circe onto the ground and clenched his massive fists, ready for a fight.

"Ow! Do you really have to be so rough, you big green ape?" Circe questioned as she lay on the ground, unable to move.

One Amazonian leaps into the air, her spear pointed down at Hulk, but he grabs the spear and hurls the Amazon into a wall, knocking her out. A second Amazon thrusts her spear into his leg while another wraps her arms around Hulk's neck in an attempt to strangle him.

Diana broke free of the Amazons that were escorting her to her chambers, reclaiming her sword and shield. Hulk threw the Amazon that was strangling him off before kicking the Amazon that stabbed him in the leg with his other leg. Diana ran over to him, saddened to see him hurt.

"Hulk! Oh, my love. You're hurt."

" **Minor setback, I can assure you**." Hulk chuckled as Diana pulled out the spear and watched his wound heal as soon as the weapon was pulled from his leg. " **Thanks**." Hulk grunted before standing up and looking at Diana.

"Shall we deal with my mother for good, my love?" Diana asked.

" **Sounds good to me**." Hulk said as ten more Amazonians stood in front of the Queen.

Hulk and Diana grinned before charging, Hulk knocking them aside with devastating punches and Diana dealing with hers by slicing their legs with her sword or bludgeoning them in the face with her shield. Soon, Hippolyta was unguarded. Hulk grinned as he approached her.

" **You lose, old lady**." Hulk snidely remarked before Hippolyta stood from her throne, swinging a sword, which was aimed at Hulk's throat, but he was too fast, catching her wrist, stopping the sword, which was inches from touching his throat. " **Too slow**." He grinned before throwing her to the ground, landing right at Diana's feet.

"Daughter...please." Hippolyta begged.

"SILENCE, MOTHER! You are not fit to be Queen. You try to kill my friend, who I love, on multiple occasions, conspire with a sworn enemy of Themyscira. You once told me that I'd be Queen of Themyscira one day."

"Diana, no." Hippolyta begged.

"That day is today." Diana said.

"Don't do this."

"By the Amazon's decree...you are relieved of your position as Queen of Themyscira." Two Amazonians grabbed Hippolyta and dragged her into a prison cell before walking back into the throne room.

"Diana, you are now Queen and High Protector of Themyscira."

Diana smiled before looking at Hulk. "Hulk...I'm a queen now. You could be my king."

" **Diana**... **I don't belong here, remember? Almost every time I step foot on the island, Amazons try to kill me**."

"That changes now. I can make it so you'll be welcomed with hospitality. Stay here with me."

Hulk knew he wouldn't win this argument, so he sighed before exhaling. " **Fine. If it'll make you happy...I'll be your king**."

Diana smiled before leaping upwards. Hulk holds his hands under Diana's butt as the two passionately kiss, paying no attention to the Amazons watching them.

"I love you..." Diana whispered.

" **I love you too**..." Hulk replied before kissing her again. He finally found peace, and he couldn't be happier as he keeps kissing Diana.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **WHOO! I had fun writing this chapter, but I had even more fun writing this whole story for you guys!**

 **Diana got revenge on her mother, became Queen, and Hulk is her king.**

 **Hulk found peace and a beautiful superheroine for a girlfriend.**

 **Here's my idea for the sequel: The sequel will focus on the Avengers as well as She-Hulk traveling to the DC universe to bring Hulk home, but he will have no desire to go back. The Avengers will be trapped as well, and are forced to join the Justice League along with Hulk to stop a supervillain obsessed with destroying the universe. Let me know which supervillain you'd want that to be.**

 **I'll also have other Marvel villains arrive to cause trouble, only for the heroes to stop them.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
